Adolescence égale Hormones ?
by Cocoli
Summary: De quoi ça parle ? Y a qu'à voir le titre ! On dirait bien que Sasuke a quelques petits problèmes avec ses hormones... SasuNaru donc YAOI, logique. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** « Naruto » ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec mon histoire.

**Genre :** Déjà, c'est du **yaoi**, donc les homophobes, barrez-vous, ensuite, c'est beaucoup de **lemon** et de sous-entendus, donc, les jeunes de **moins de 18 ans**, ce n'est pas pour vous non plus !

Premièrement, je tiens à vous prévenir que ceci est ma première fic, donc vous pouvez d'ores et déjà déduire tout ce que cela suppose…. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de yaoi, mais je dois avouer que le SasuNaru me plaît bien... ^^, pour une raison que j'ignore.

Deuxièmement, il faut que vous sachiez que ceci n'est absolument pas une fic sérieuse avec une trame bien ficelée et un développement psychologique à toutes épreuves. En fait, j'avais juste envie de m'étaler joyeusement sur un possible baiser entre nos deux bishos et bien tourner autour du pot, comme j'adore le faire.

P.S : Je précise que si Sasuke, ici, a des allures de schizophrènes, il ne l'est pas du tout. En fait, j'ai juste personnifié la Raison et le Cœur du brun, en les faisant interagir par ses pensées. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez les considérer comme le petit Ange et le petit Démon toujours en train de se battre au fond de nous, et de nous pousser à agir de telles ou telles manières en fonction de la situation.

« » : Paroles des personnages.

" " : Pensées des personnages

Et je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION :** **Yaoi** et **lemon** dans cette fic, donc ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter… Rien ne vous oblige à lire ! Ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer des commentaires pour me dire que c'est dégoûtant et interdit...

Les autres, bonne lecture !! ^^

* * *

**Adolescence égale Hormones ?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapitre 1 : Pris en flag' !**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"C'est pas bon ça … Pas bon du tout même !!..." pesta intérieurement un Sasuke Uchiwa horriblement gêné et mal à l'aise.

"Heureusement que personne ne me voit ! … Purée !... Pourquoi est-ce que _ça_ a recommencé ??... J'avais vraiment pas besoin de _ça_ en ce moment !... _Cette_ sensation de chaleur dans ma poitrine… Pfff ! Manquait plus que _ça_ !!"

Cela faisait déjà un moment que _ça_ avait débuté, et ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que notre petit Sasuke n'arrivait décidemment pas à s'y faire. _Cette_ sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine…. l'éveil de ses sens et une douceur étrange… Tout _cela_ avait commencé depuis plus d'un mois ; et même s'il parvenait, à chaque fois que la réaction se déclenchait, à se retenir et à se raisonner, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à faire tant_ ce_ qu'il ressentait gagnait en intensité. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de la chose et encore moins du comment… Et il se démenait autant qu'il le pouvait pour trouver un remède à sa situation.

Situation affreusement compliquée étant donné que le temps passé en compagnie de Naruto allait en s'accroissant. Et oui !! Sasuke, le survivant du clan Uchiwa, le petit génie de sa génération, celui pour lequel toutes les filles craquent mais qui n'est (censé être) intéressé que par sa vengeance, et par-dessus tout, l'éternel rival de son petit équipier,… en pince pour le blond en question : Naruto Uzumaki. Même s'il n'en est pas encore tout à fait conscient …

Pauvre Sasuke !! On peut dire qu'il n'a pas choisi la facilité !... Non seulement l'élu de son cœur est un garçon, mais en plus, selon lui c'est l'idiot du village. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ajoutons ce qui a déjà été évoqué plus haut : l'incessante rivalité qui existe entre eux depuis leur rencontre…

Il y a bien un moment où Sasuke a vraiment cru que tout _ceci _n'était que l'effet de son imagination et que _ça_ prendrait fin très vite. D'ailleurs, si on remonte un peu en arrière, on peut constater qu'il y a, en effet eu une longue pause dans ce tourbillon de sensations, quelques semaines auparavant. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était indéniablement liée au fait que Naruto était enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital suite à une mission désastreuse, et par conséquent, était impossible ne ce serait-ce qu'à voir ou à visiter. Et c'est pendant cette période que Sasuke, en bon naïf, avait réellement cru que ce qu'il ressentait résultait du surmenage ou de je-ne-sais-qu'elle autre raison bidon. Mais bon ça n'avait pas duré, connaissant les formidables capacités de régénération de Naruto. Et dès que celui-ci était sorti de convalescence et avait repris les missions au sein du groupe, les choses avaient recommencé à mal tourner pour notre petit génie brun. Et en ce bel après midi ensoleillé, ça ne pouvait être pire.

« Sakura-chan, ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace avec moi ?? » proposa un Naruto heureux et confiant dans l'avenir…

« Humm …. Seulement si c'est toi qui payes ! » rétorqua une Sakura toujours aussi calculatrice.

Petit checking du côté du porte-monnaie… Pas de chance Naruto, la grenouille est complètement raplapla !!

« Heuuuu… Sakura-chan tu voudrais pas avancer l'argent… » commença notre Don Juan bien embarrassé.

« C'est HORS DE QUESTION !! » le coupa la demoiselle, sortant évidemment de ses gonds « Ça c'est bien toi Naruto !! Tu ne vérifies même pas tes économies avant d'inviter une fille !! Quel manque total de délicatesse !! »

« Mais Sakura-chan, je te rembourserai, promis !! », supplia Naruto, en désespoir de cause.

« J'ai déjà dis non Naruto ! C'est pas la peine d'insister ! »

« Mais…. »

Et pendant que Naruto se lançait dans une ultime tentative désespérée afin de convaincre Sakura d'accepter son invitation, Sasuke lui se retrouva à l'arrière. Comme d'habitude.

Ils étaient de retour de mission et venaient de faire leur rapport. Kakashi-sensei n'était pas venu cette fois-ci, étant donné la facilité de ladite mission, et maintenant, chacun devait rentrer chez soi. Comme d'habitude, Naruto essayait, en vain, d'obtenir un rendez-vous galant avec Sakura, et comme d'habitude elle refusait à grand renfort de coups de poings. Et, bien entendu, comme d'habitude, Sasuke s'éloignait tranquillement, avant que Sakura ne cherche à lui soutirer une invitation, ou avant que cet imbécile de Naruto ne lui lance un défi.

Enfin tranquillement….. Façon de parler ! Vu que certaines pensées… on dira… « délicates »… avaient décidé de ne pas rester cloîtrées au fin fond de son esprit, la Raison de Sasuke avait également repris du service, et un débat sans pitié se déroulait dans sa tête :

"Non mais honnêtement, Naruto est vraiment un boulet. Toujours à fanfaronner, jamais au courant de rien, bête comme ses pieds, complètement puéril, bruyant, envahissant… et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mûres…" argumenta vaillamment la petite voix de la Raison.

"Peut-être bien !" rétorqua le Cœur avec assurance. "Mais le visage de garnement de Naruto est tout simplement craquant ! En plus, sa naïveté est adorable, sa détermination plus qu'admirable, et son sourire……. totalement ravissant !! En fait, c'est un sourire à vous faire déplacer des montagnes !"

"Oui, mais c'est quand même l'idiot du village ! Reconnaît au moins qu'il n'a rien dans la tête !"

"Erreur ! Naruto a beau faire le pitre, dans les situations critiques, il trouve toujours une solution. Les villageois ne le reconnaissent pas pour sa vraie valeur. Pour son courage et sa force. Ainsi que pour son grand sens de l'honneur. C'est quelqu'un qui défend ses principes avec acharnement, sans jamais se décourager…" énuméra le Cœur qui se perdait dans ses délires d'adoration.

"Mais, mais… c'est un GARCON !!" coupa la Raison, sortant son dernier atout du jeu car se rendant bien compte que la défaite se rapprochait à grand pas.

"Et alors ?? Depuis quand ça compte ? Un Uchiwa digne de ce nom ne se préoccupe pas de l'avis des autres, que je sache !! Et puis de toutes les façons, y a pas à dire, Naruto est définitivement à croquer !! Ça, on ne peut rien y faire !" assena le Cœur, sans pitié, dans une dernière réplique fatale.

Voilà ! Fin du débat ! Il ne resterait plus à Sasuke qu'à accepter et à s'y faire… Ça ne serait pas facile, ça je vous le garantis….

"Vous allez vous taire tous les deux ?? Bon au lieu de réfléchir à des choses complètement inutiles, je ferais mieux d'aller faire les courses pour le diner, avant la fermeture des magasins." énonça fermement un Sasuke cherchant à revenir à la réalité ET à la normalité.

Bien tenté mon cher, si on ne tient pas compte du fait que tu rencontrerais l'objet de tes pensées sur le chemin du retour…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« T'attends quoi pour rentrer chez toi, Dobe ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke, après quelques minutes de silence à observer son coéquipier.

Assis par terre au milieu du parc, contemplant pensivement les étoiles, Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Surpris, il fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière et poussa un cri à faire fuir tous les habitants du village.

Petite veine sur le front de Sasuke.

« T'es pas obligé de crier comme ça : c'est que moi, baka ! » grommela l'apparition, légèrement vexée.

« Et toi t'es pas obligé de débarquer comme ça en te glissant furtivement dans mon dos ! Tu veux me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ?! » répliqua instantanément le petit blond, réagissant au quart de tour aux provocations de son rival.

« Pfff… » rétorqua Sasuke avec dédain « Si t'étais un bon shinobi, tu m'aurais entendu arriver, surtout que je n'avais rien fait pour étouffer le bruit de mes pas. »

« Quoi ?! Non mais tu me cherches ma parole ?! » s'énerva Naruto, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu voulais d'abord ?? »

« Rien du tout, c'était juste pour te dire que tu devrais rentrer : il se fait tard. » soupira Sasuke avec un brin d'arrogance, tandis qu'il reprenait sa route.

…

… Pas de réponse. Naruto aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

Rapide coup d'œil de Sasuke.

Debout dans le clair de Lune, les bras ballants le long du corps et les yeux écarquillés dans une expression d'agréable surprise, Naruto, si combatif dans la minute précédente, avait bel et bien perdu sa langue.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être étonné. C'était particulièrement rare de voir Sasuke s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même… En particulier si ce quelqu'un d'autre s'avérait être son coéquipier…

Tiens tiens, changement d'attitude de la part de Naruto... Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et se grattant la nuque de sa main droite, celui-ci essaya de se donner l'allure d'un mec cool, mais ne put effacer le sourire à la fois gêné et confus qui s'était installé sur son visage, et encore moins le petit rire qui y était assorti.

"Trop mimi !" bava le Cœur d'un certain brun.

"La ferme toi !" le coupa net Sasuke dans ses rêveries.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit ses résistances fondre comme neige au soleil et ne put s'empêcher de maugréer :

« J't'invite à manger, donc grouille-toi, j'ai pas toute la nuit. »

…

…

C'est qu'il est long à la détente notre petit blond !

…

« Heuuuu… Sasuke, t'es sûr que ça va ?? » interrogea à juste titre un Naruto aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Bon, fais comme tu veux ! Après tout j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un imbécile de ton espèce pour me tenir compagnie ! » se reprit le dit Sasuke en voyant que son comportement s'éloignait beaucoup trop de la normale.

« C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES D'IMBECILE LA ?? » s'exclama notre petit excité d'un air mauvais, « Et puis d'abord, puisque c'est comme ça, je viens !! »

« Pfff… » se contenta de répondre le brun.

"YES YES YES YES !" chantonna le Cœur de ce dernier en dansant de joie.

"Calme-toi là ! Je veux pas mourir maintenant !!" le rabroua son propriétaire.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long des rues faiblement éclairées de Konoha_ chacun dans son petit coin : Sasuke, devant, silencieux et hautain pour ne pas changer, et Naruto, derrière, suivant son coéquipier d'un air bougon.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'immense portail en bois de la demeure des Uchiwa, et le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

« Ouahhhhhhh… Ça a l'air trop grand !! » tant il était impressionné.

Le descendant des Uchiwa se tourna vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui lancer d'une voix neutre :

« Bon, tu fais quoi ?? Tu rentres ou tu campes dehors ? »

Ça faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il tenait l'entrée du portail ouverte et qu'il s'était effacé pour le laisser passer, donc il commençait à perdre patience. Pour toute réponse, Naruto s'avança et pénétra dans le jardin, alors que Sasuke refermait derrière lui.

"Pris au piège !! niark niark !!" se réjouit le Cœur de celui-ci en se frottant les mains d'un air machiavélique.

"Mais tu vas te taire à la fin !!" s'énerva le brun contre lui en sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier de dalles blanches et longèrent un grand étang parsemé de nénuphars et bordé de roseaux. Il contenait certainement différentes espèces de poissons d'eau douce, mais pour l'instant, Naruto ne pouvait rien distinguer dans la pénombre. Il suivit son équipier sans mot dire et monta le petit escalier qu'ils avaient atteint. Tous deux entrèrent dans une grande pièce, et Sasuke déposa ses paquets par terre avant d'allumer la lumière. Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste salon meublé simplement et à la décoration sommaire. La seule richesse visible résidait en la présence d'une table chauffante au centre la pièce.

« Super !! T'as une table chauffante !! » s'excita tout seul le petit blond en agitant les bras.

« … » fut la réponse très explicite de Sasuke.

Il reprit ses paquets et se dirigea vers une autre pièce attenante en invitant le blond à s'installer.

« T'as pas intérêt à toucher à quoique ce se soit !! » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter d'une voix menaçante.

Naruto lui tira la langue dans le dos et se retourna pour bouder. Mais bon, dès que Sasuke fut hors de portée, l'insatiable curiosité du petit blond reprit bien vite le dessus. Il s'approcha furtivement d'une grande bibliothèque et entreprit de déchiffrer les noms des différents ouvrages disposés. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué le magnifique vase sculpté qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et, bien entendu se cogna le pied dedans et s'étala de tout son long en poussant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur.

Sasuke, qui avait entendu tout le vacarme depuis la cuisine où il était allé ranger les courses, accourut dans le salon et trouva une misérable petite chose aplatie par terre à côté de son superbe et TRES couteux vase de la dynastie Ming_ qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Naruto se redressa en s'attrapant un orteil déjà gonflé et rouge et en poussant des beuglements de douleur. Il ne remarqua que bien trop tard qu'une ombre menaçante s'était dressée devant lui. Horreur malheur. Il releva alors lentement la tête cherchant à retarder au maximum le châtiment qui allait lui tomber dessus et avala difficilement sa salive.

« Heuuu... Sasuke….. » commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air très content. Pas content du tout même. Mais vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué Usuratonkachi ?? » siffla-t-il méchamment répandant une aura sombre autour de lui.

« Hé hé hé » rigola nerveusement le maladroit espérant vainement détendre l'atmosphère. « Heuuu... en fait… heuu… je suis… je suis… rentré dans ce vase et… heuuuu_ » tenta de s'expliquer Naruto.

« Et tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais près de MA bibliothèque ?? » gronda la menace, se penchant encore plus sur l'accusé.

« Et ben… heuuu… T'as l'air d'aimer lire et d'avoir des tas de truc intéressants donc …. Heuuu… j'me suis dis que…heu… » s'empêtra dans ses explications un Naruto pas vraiment rassuré.

« Ecoute moi bien Naruto, le coupa Sasuke, t'as de la chance que le vase n'ait rien du tout parce que sinon… »

Le descendant des Uchiwa n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant à son coéquipier le soin d'imaginer la suite. Ce qu'il fit sans doute, à en voir sa tête.

« Mais si jamais tu t'avises à fouiner une fois de plus…. »

Il se rapprocha encore de l'intéressé et lui chuchota :

« Pas de pitié et pas de quartier. »

A ces mots, Naruto prit la mouche et se leva d'un bond.

« Non mais tu rêves petit Sasuke ! Je t'écraserai comme une mouche, comme un vulgaire insecte, comme... » s'enflamma-t-il, ayant subitement repris du poil de la bête.

Sasuke, qui connaissait déjà la tirade par cœur, n'attendit pas pour le couper dans son élan :

« Je t'aurais prévenu ... » lâcha-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait et retournait à sa tâche.

« Gromblgft » grommela Naruto, vexé de ne pas avoir été écouté jusqu'au bout.

Il s'assit en face de la table chauffante et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Sasuke prenait son temps dans la cuisine et le petit blond commençait à s'ennuyer grandement. Il n'aimait pas attendre, ça c'était connu. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour voir ce que l'autre fabriquait, la voix de son camarade lui parvint à travers le panneau coulissant :

« Eh Dobe… heuu… Tu veux manger quoi ? » demanda le brun à contre cœur et avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Il posait la question juste pour faire honneur à l'excellente éducation qu'il avait reçue… cela va de soi…

Sourire banane sur le visage de Naruto.

« Des Ramens !! » répondit-il en insistant bien sur le « EN », toute sa bonne humeur revenue subitement.

« Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! » rouspéta Sasuke qui se doutait bien de la réponse. « C'est hors de question que je mange ça. »

« Quoi ?? Mais t'as quoi contre les ramens ?? » se défendit en larmoyant l'estomac sur pattes ambulant.

« Pas envie de manger ça, c'est tout ! » répliqua Sasuke juste pour le faire enrager. « Je vais faire de la soupe de haricots. »

« Qui c'est qui a dis que MOI je voulais manger ça ?? » protesta Naruto en se ruant à la poursuite de son camarade qui avait pratiquement refermé le panneau coulissant derrière lui.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine à grand fracas et commença à sautiller autour du brun comme une puce, le harcelant de questions totalement importunes telles que : « Pourquoi tu veux manger de la soupe de haricots et pas des ramens ?? », « Tu sais cuisiner ?? », « Savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ; t'as appris tout seul ? », « Et ça fait longtemps ?? », « Et tu cuisines quoi d'habitude ? », et j'en passe. Encore un peu et il lui demandait s'il cuisinait habituellement avec un tablier…

Sasuke, visiblement ennuyé par ce petit insecte bruyant et bourdonnant qui menaçait de lui refiler une bonne grosse migraine, agita sa main d'un air las, comme pour chasser une mouche gênante, et soupira d'un ton traînant :

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne, Dobe. Si tu tiens tant que ça à te rendre utile, prends ça et ça et donnes moi un coup de main. »

Il fourra dans les bras d'un Naruto interloqué_ non seulement parce qu'il avait _encore_ osé l'appeler « Dobe » mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais formulé le souhait d'offrir son aide_ une pile incroyable de casseroles et autres instruments de cuisine, et ajouta tranquillement, ignorant superbement le blond qui s'était encore ramassé, cette fois sous le poids de sa charge :

« Et suis attentivement mes instructions à la lettre, si tu veux pas avoir pour seule et unique nourriture dans ton assiette, un truc informe et gluant impossible à avaler. Non pas que je doute de tes capacités culinaires, mais plutôt de tes facultés de compréhension, si elles existent réellement… »

Quatre lignes ! Quatre lignes ! Une phrase de QUATRE lignes sortant de la bouche du célèbre glaçon de Kohona, accessoirement tombeur de ses dames !

Bon, je reprends : Naruto répliqua bien entendu à la petite pique de son camarade, et cahin-caha, ils parvinrent, après plus de deux heures d'efforts, de cris, de soupirs exaspérés et de « Je vais te démolir !! » tonitruants, à dresser la table et à garnir les assiettes. Malheureusement, comme l'avait prédit le jeune descendant du célèbre clan Uchiwa, le contenu de ces fameuses assiettes se rapprochait plus du, je cite : « truc informe et gluant impossible à avaler » qu'à un bol de soupe de haricots rouges ordinaire. Et pour ne pas en rajouter, il dégageait une odeur infâme, promesse de milles souffrances pour les estomacs gargouillant de nos deux petits affamés. Comme on s'y attendait, Sasuke lança un regard plus que noir à son coéquipier, qui tenta vainement de se défendre par un « C'est pas ma faute ! » pas très convaincant. Rassemblant tout leur courage, en vue de l'épreuve la plus risquée de leur jeune vie de ninja, ils consentirent, non sans mal, à approcher de leurs lèvres tremblotantes une minuscule portion du plat suspect. En bref, ils goutèrent d'un air suspicieux le chef d'œuvre culinaire qu'ils avaient concocté un peu plus tôt… Et c'est dans un parfait ensemble qu'ils recrachèrent, avec moult cris d'horreur étranglés et jurons, leur production, sans se préoccuper des regards scandalisés des fans et mères très à cheval sur le savoir-vivre.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce truc dégueu ?? » s'étouffa à moitié un Naruto toussant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« C'est la soupe que TU as préparée. » rétorqua Sasuke avalant cul sec un verre de jus de fruits qui s'était trouvé là par un heureux hasard.

« Grâce à TES bons soins, le dîner est complètement gâché et en plus… » rajouta-t-il sans la moindre once de culpabilité… avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Il venait de réaliser, alors que son équipier commençait à protester, qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis là comme un bon vieux couple, à se chamailler sur le dîner du soir. Et il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise.

"Et puis à quoi je peux bien penser moi maintenant !" se sermonna-t-il en gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise dans une attitude digne de Naruto. "Je commence à devenir gâteux là ! C'est grave !"

Ce dernier, qui avait remarqué le mouvement plus qu'inhabituel de son camarade, se posait désormais ouvertement des questions sur son attitude depuis le début de la journée. Et, cherchant des indices sur le pourquoi de la chose, interrogea son vis-à-vis d'un air soupçonneux :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'as depuis ce matin ?? T'étais encore plus silencieux que d'habitude pendant la mission_ c'est pas peu dire…, et t'as pas répondu à plus de la moitié de mes provocations ; en plus, tu t'inquiètes brusquement de ma solitude et tu m'invites à manger chez toi. Et en ce moment même tu te tortilles sur ta chaise alors que c'est plutôt à moi d'agir comme ça normalement… »

Sasuke le scruta avec une surprise à peine… heuu pardon : très bien dissimulée, ravi de constater que le baka de service avait effectivement un cerveau, comme l'avait suggéré plus haut son Cœur en émois. Enfin « ravi », tout est relatif. Ça l'agaçait aussi terriblement que même Naruto se soit rendu compte de son trouble. Ça devait être vachement visible quand même pour le reste des membres de l'équipe.

"Oula ! Va falloir que je fasse cesser ça immédiatement, si je veux pas que tout le monde se pose des questions…" prit conscience notre tombeur, nerveux sur sa chaise.

« Alors ?? Y se passe quoi ?? » insista son rival, dont la curiosité grandissait lentement mais sûrement devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

« Arrêtes de te faire des films, Usuratonkachi, moi j'ai rien du tout. » se moqua Sasuke en reprenant vivement contenance. Il se leva et ramassa la vaisselle sale éparpillée sur la table, tout en se forçant à repousser bien profondément les pensées coupables qui le suivaient de près depuis quelques semaines. « Bon, à cause de TOI, va falloir faire autre chose à manger si on veut pas mourir de faim » ajouta-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

« Comment ça à cause de MOI ?? » s'offusqua le petit blond, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tord ce coup-ci.

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler gaiement tandis qu'ils réchauffaient des nouilles instantanées, pour le grand bonheur de Naruto ne pouvant espérer mieux, et qu'ils s'installaient pour dévorer leur dîner. Sasuke se leva alors de table pour débarrasser encore une fois et renvoya Naruto dans son salon, en le priant très « gentiment » de ne toucher à rien.

Resté seul, le beau brun remonta ses manches et s'attela à la vaisselle, tout en réfléchissant calmement.

…

"Mais pourquoi je l'ai invité BON SANG !! Qu'est ce que je vais faire si jamais il se rend compte de quelque chose ?? AAAHH !! Mais je suis bête !! Il s'est DEJA rendu compte de quelque chose !! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement réussi à endormir sa curiosité… Va falloir que je trouve un moyen de le renvoyer au plus vite chez lui, parce que sinon… Argh, j'suis encore en train de me faire un film là !!"

Bon d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si « calmement » que ça... En tous cas, extérieurement, il ne laissait rien transparaître, car bien sûr, un Uchiwa digne de ce nom n'angoissait jamais… Surtout pour ce genre de chose…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par remarquer que ça faisait un bon petit bout de temps qu'un bruit strident et grinçant, et pour le moins dérangeant, lui perçait les tympans ; avant de réaliser que l'origine du son n'était autre que les frottements abusifs de son torchon contre une pauvre et malheureuse assiette qui n'avait rien demandé. Et que ça faisait aussi un bon bout de temps qu'il avait laissé un Naruto fouineur et maladroit tout seul et sans surveillance dans son salon. Craignant le pire, il poussa le panneau coulissant et s'avança dans la pièce en se préparant mentalement au désastre.

… Désastre qui était tranquillement attablé à la table chauffante… et dormait paisiblement, la tête reposant sur ses bras en croix.

"Au moins il bave pas !" fut la première pensée cohérente du tombeur-stressé.

En effet, bien que le blond se soit endormi la bouche ouverte comme à son habitude, il ne bavait pas. Son camarade se rapprocha silencieusement, se demandant par quel moyen sadique et très peu agréable il allait le réveiller. Il s'agenouilla et se pencha vers lui en le détaillant attentivement.

Son visage semblait détendu et serein. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir ainsi, sans son gigantesque sourire ou ses grimaces perpétuelles. Il paraissait baigner dans la plénitude et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle tiède et régulier. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant avec ses joues roses et ses longs cils qui s'étalaient comme des minis rayons de soleil. Sans même en être conscient, Sasuke avait avancé sa main pour effleurer les moustaches du dormeur. Il s'était toujours demandé si c'étaient des cicatrices, des marques de naissance ou des tatouages. Elles lui donnaient un petit air d'animal, de chaton ou de renard au choix, et renforçaient ses traits infantiles.

"Il est mignon." fut la deuxième pensée cohérente du brun.

"AAHHHH !! Non, c'est pas possible !! Moi Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai pas pu penser un truc pareil !! Bon, on se calme. Faut que je me reprenne, ça devient ingérable là ! Allez, j'me lève et je lui balance un seau d'eau froide sur sa jolie petite frimousse. AAAHH !! Merde !! C'est pas vrai !! Je deviens dingue !! Depuis quand Naruto a une « jolie petite frimousse » ??" fut la troisième pensée cohérente de notre glaçon qui s'arrachait mentalement les cheveux.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua d'observer son coéquipier, malgré les suppliques de sa Raison au bord du désespoir, qui ne cessait pourtant d'appuyer sur toutes les sonnettes d'alarme de son propriétaire. Il se sentait envahi par le calme de la scène, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il mit ses réticences en veilleuse. Pas un bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'était la respiration lente du renardeau endormi. Le beau brun s'inclina au ralenti, approchant très lentement son visage du cou du blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et s'en contrebalançait. Doucement, il inspira et s'emplit les narines de l'odeur de son compagnon en fermant les yeux. Subtil mélange de sueur, de nouilles au porc, et d'autre chose de beaucoup plus léger et émouvant. Son estomac se serra insensiblement, et il sentit une bulle de bien-être l'envahir. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il appréciait cette odeur qui semblait se répandre dans son cerveau et noyer toute forme de raisonnement. Il resta ainsi un petit moment, profitant pleinement de la situation, sans se préoccuper de l'incongruité de sa position. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou du petit blond.

"C'est chaud. Et c'est doux aussi." remarqua-t-il alors "… J'ignore pourquoi je fais ça, mais la seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est que j'ai envie de recommencer."

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Redressant légèrement la tête, il tendit les lèvres à mi-chemin entre le cou de l'endormi et sa mâchoire. C'était étrange. La sensation du pouls tranquille de son camarade battant contre sa bouche. Et aussi celle de la chair de poule qui parcourut à cet instant même le renardeau. Renardeau qui poussa un soupir étouffé et frissonna imperceptiblement. Sasuke releva la tête pour scruter attentivement les traits de son rival toujours endormi. Il avait du mal à croire que celui-ci venait indéniablement de lui prouver qu'il avait apprécié sa caresse. Même s'il n'en était pas conscient.

Le beau brun ne pouvait en rester là. Rien à voir avec sa volonté. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait démissionné. C'était son corps qui se tendait tout seul vers cette gorge découverte et si tentante, et vers son odeur apaisante. Alors, il recommença. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis encore. Et encore. Se délectant des réactions corporelles involontaires du blondinet à chacune des pressions de ses lèvres. Il explora le cou. Puis les joues. Puis les oreilles. Et les tempes. Le front aussi. Même les paupières eurent droit à son attention, bien qu'il se contente de souffler légèrement dessus afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Et à chaque fois, Naruto frissonnait et soupirait faiblement. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Quelque chose de douillet se retournait précautionneusement en lui, et c'était réconfortant. Rassurant. Il se pencha de nouveau sur son petit camarade, et recommença son manège. Avec une variante cette fois. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il effleurait timidement de sa langue la peau qui lui était offerte. Juste un tout petit peu. Juste pour voir. Juste pour gouter cette peau qui lui avait si souvent fait envie ces derniers temps. Une envie inavouée, certes, mais bien présente. Un peu acide. Un peu sucrée aussi. Douce-amère cette peau. Il n'était pas sûr, alors il tenta de nouveau. Sur le nez. Les joues. Le cou. Un peu partout. Ne se lassant pas de ce goût acidulé, mais si agréable. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement presque inaudible, mais Sasuke, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit, le perçut aussitôt. Et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre comme une invitation, comme une demande. Il réitéra au même endroit. Encore ce petit gémissement, mais accompagné d'un mouvement impulsif du blond, qui glissa son corps vers la source de tendresse invisible.

Sasuke se recula instinctivement, parcouru par un pic d'adrénaline. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'éveillé, Naruto n'apprécierait certainement pas l'attention… Il jouait sur un terrain miné… Mais ça n'en était que plus excitant… Et, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres devenues un peu trop sèches, il sentit ses réflexes de ninja lui revenir, alors même que tous ses scrupules s'évanouissaient allègrement.

Bien, bien… Si on prenait ça comme une mission, il dirait que c'était une mission de rang…. Voyons voir… Les chances de réussites de sa mission étaient très minces, si on considérait le fait qu'à tout moment le petit blond pouvait se réveiller et le trouver en flagrant délit de… de… bref, d'attouchements suspects, et que les enjeux étaient considérables, vu que s'il se faisait prendre, ce serait ni plus ni moins que la fin du monde. Donc, il dirait que c'était une mission de rang A+.

…

… Ben quoi ??... Ah oui c'est vrai !! Le but de la mission ?? Heu… Maintenant que vous le dites… ça a l'air moins évident…

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit que le but était tout trouvé… A l'instant même où il avait perçu le minuscule gémissement de son camarade, il avait été traversé par une superbe décharge électrique, au point qu'il dut vérifier qu'il n'avait pas introduit un orteil dans une prise par inadvertance. C'était la toute première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de tel, et il devait bien avouer que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, s'il se fiait à la chaleur sur ses joues et dans son ventre. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait tout… bizarre maintenant, à bien y repenser, et c'était assez… grisant. Alors, très égoïstement, le beau brun conclut que le but de la mission serait… de ressentir le plus possible cette sensation. A simple but scientifique, bien évidement. Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait, pour cela, faire gémir Naruto le plus possible, puisque l'endormi était le seul à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui. Et comme son coéquipier semblait apprécier … son… attention, pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais apprécier quand même, alors, en gros, ça signifiait qu'il devait le… enfin vous voyez… le… « toucher » le plus possible. Et soudain, la Raison, qui n'avait jusque là pas réussi à se soustraire au bâillon que Sasuke lui avait imposé, parvint à se libérer et à vociférer d'une voix suppliante digne des meilleurs mélodrames :

"SASUKE !! NON !! Ne fait pas cette bêtise ! Imagine ce qui se passerait s'il se réveillait ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué et…"

"Roooohhh la ferme toi la rabat-joie ! On t'a rien demandé ! Tu as imposé ta loi au jeune homme que voilà pendant pratiquement toute sa courte vie, alors maintenant c'est mon tour ! De toutes les façons, il n'y a presque rien que tu puisses faire contre le pouvoir des hormones en ébullition chez un adolescent, donc c'est pas la peine de pleurnicher !" interrompit le Cœur avec humeur, agacé d'avoir été coupé alors qu'il tentait d'attirer notre glaçon dans les ténèbres.

"Mais…"

Ils ne s'aperçurent que quelques minutes plus tard que Sasuke ne les écoutait plus du tout, et que ses lèvres semblaient être prises par l'envie de gouter à nouveau la jolie peau bronzée. Il fallait les comprendre : elle était si appétissante cette peau !! Le glaçon, plus si froid que ça finalement, dut se faire violence pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, et se mettre à suçoter le pli du cou du blond. Le cas échéant, ça ferait une mignonne petite marque rouge ou bleue au mieux, et au pire, Naruto se réveillerait… Vous connaissez déjà les conséquences d'un tel scénario… Bon, il devait se reprendre et réfléchir.

"Alors… Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait gémir tout à l'heure ??... Je faisais quoi déjà ?? Ah oui, je l'embrassais… tout en le léchouillant d'ailleurs… Si je me souviens bien, je le faisais au niveau de ses oreilles…"

"Il est sensible des oreilles… c'est bon à savoir ça !!" se réjouit encore plus diaboliquement le Cœur que d'habitude.

Sasuke le fit taire, et après un cours intensif d'auto-persuasion, se décida à passer à l'action. Après avoir évalué toutes ses chances de s'en sortir vivant et avoir repéré toutes les issues de la pièce, il avança presque timidement ses lèvres de l'oreille de son acolyte toujours endormi. Maintenant que l'inconscience du début l'avait quitté et qu'il se rendait compte de toute la portée de son geste, il pouvait sentir son propre cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

"Et si Naruto se réveillait ??"

Il n'osa même pas imaginer la réaction du blond. Bon, ok, ce n'était qu'un baiser… Mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose changerait entre eux, si ce dernier venait à être au courant de son geste plus que déplacé. Lui, en bon Uchiwa, pourrait certainement retourner la situation à son avantage, comme d'habitude, en profiter pour lancer un défi à son coéquipier, se moquer de lui ou même le ridiculiser, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais il savait tout aussi bien que malgré tout, il ne parviendrait jamais à expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé au-dessus d'un rival qu'il prétendait ne pas supporter, en pleine activité _illicite_. Et là, essayer de convaincre qu'il n'avait agi que pour des fins scientifiques ne servirait pas à grand chose…

Alors, après avoir posé ses lèvres sur la cible, c'est tout en douceur et en finesse qu'il sortit le bout de sa langue et le promena sur le pavillon de l'oreille de son « ami ». Comme prévu, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et Naruto gémit encore, de manière tout autant inaudible tandis que les cheveux blonds tous fins en bordure des oreilles se hérissaient sous la chair de poule. Sasuke ferma les yeux un court instant. Etrange ce que ça pouvait lui faire comme effet de percevoir la voix de son rival et de voir ses poils se dresser… Déroutant même. Il se surprit à se demander ce que ce serait s'il embrassait une autre partie du corps d'un Naruto conscient et approuvant, et se mit quelques baffes mentales pour ne pas sauter sur son camarade et être enfermé dans les prisons de Konoha pour tentative de viol. Ce serait quand même le comble de la déchéance…

Reprenant son dur labeur, il ne put toutefois pas retenir ses lèvres, qui se perdirent d'elles-mêmes sur la joue du renardeau, se rapprochant inexorablement de sa bouche. Et ce fut in extrémis qu'il se rattrapa, son cœur battant de nouveau la chamade.

"Je ne vais tout de même pas l'embrasser sur… sur… M'enfin !! Là ça change tout !!Je veux bien avoir envie de goûter sa peau… Mais _l'embrasser_…" essaya de raisonner le brun plus illogique que jamais.

A dire vrai, ce n'était pas le fait d'embrasser Naruto en soit qui était gênant, après tout, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis vingt bonnes minutes, mais plutôt le fait que, pour le glaçon, un baiser **sur les lèvres** signifiait _quelque chose_. Et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de _quelque chose_ qui aurait une quelconque signification entre eux…

Mais le gros problème de l'affaire, c'était les mignonnes petites lèvres rosées qui s'étalaient sans aucune pudeur sur le visage de l'endormi, semblant même attirer les pensées et les regards, telles les Sirènes de l'Odyssée d'Ulysse. Comment résister à ça ?? C'était tout bonnement impossible !! Notre fier descendant se demanda même, dans un instant d'égarement total, si Naruto n'avait pas placé un genjutsu sur ses lèvres… Intéressante d'ailleurs comme idée… Bref, il fixait depuis trois minutes déjà les fruits du péché comme hypnotisé, tentant vainement de rester lucide, quand son corps, poussé par l'esquisse d'une crampe douloureuse au dos, prit la décision de se détendre un peu et d'en profiter pour agir, au lieu de rester bêtement penché au-dessus de la gourmandise qui lui faisait tant envie.

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva, les yeux un peu trop écarquillés, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge et les battements dans sa poitrine un peu trop assourdissants, les lèvres sur celles d'un certain petit blond_ qui n'avait aucunement conscience de la gravité de la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

Et franchement, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça. Pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était toujours doux et chaud, et le goût de ramen était nettement plus présent. C'était tendre aussi. Beaucoup plus tendre que les oreilles ou le cou. Ou même les joues. Ça donnait envie de jouer avec. De les taquiner. De les titiller.

"Et puis, je ne peux pas rester bêtement comme ça, mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans bouger d'un millimètre… Je vais finir par me sentir idiot…" remarqua très justement le voleur de baiser, une grosse goutte de sueur scotchée au front.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se mit à aspirer très légèrement les lèvres de Naruto, l'une après l'autre, sans se presser, toutes ses inhibitions s'étant envolées d'un coup. C'était amusant. Se prenant très vite au jeu, il décida de ne pas en rester là et commença à les sucer tendrement, à les lécher et à les mordiller. Au bout du compte, il devait bien se l'avouer : il aimait jouer avec les lèvres du Baka, et son corps était même en train de s'échauffer pour une raison qui lui échappait…

Il serait bien resté comme ça toute la nuit, mais alors qu'il embêtait sensuellement le coin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non. Que quelque chose n'allait _plus_. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé… La sensation l'avait saisi aux trippes aussi fortement que si on lui avait envoyé un kunaï en pleine figure. Décidemment, il en était sûr, quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ plus. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun changement dans la position de Naruto, et ce, malgré ses propres yeux fermés depuis un certain moment déjà. Pas le moindre mouvement dans la pièce et pas le moindre bruit suspect en dehors.

"Alors qu'est-ce que…" commença le brun, de nouveau immobile sur les lèvres de son rival.

Et soudain, il comprit. Et souhaita immédiatement et de tout son cœur se tromper aussi lourdement que le faisait le renardeau lors des interros écrites de l'Académie. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses intuitions se révélaient souvent_ si ce n'est toujours justifiées_ et c'est avec une angoisse grandissante qu'il sentit l'espèce d'organe placé dans sa poitrine recommencer à jouer du tamtam.

Seigneur Dieu non !!

"Bon, on reste calme… On ne panique pas… ce n'est pas mon genre de toutes les façons… On ne s'alarme pas bêtement… On fait comme si de rien était et on ouvre les yeux tranquillement…" se sermonna le brun en forçant sa respiration à rester normale.

Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il vérifie… Il le _fallait_ pour sa santé mentale… mais en faisant le moins de gestes possibles pour ne pas provoquer la situation qu'il cherchait le plus à éviter.

"Bon, allez courage !"

Sasuke ouvrit délicatement les yeux avec appréhension, retardant inconsciemment le verdict qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. Et il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Comme toujours. Et son cœur s'arrêta net sous le choc. C'était pas possible ?! C'était quoi ce plan foireux ?! C'était pas vrai ?!

En face de lui, comme il l'avait trouvé, Naruto, calme et serein.

Mais les yeux grands ouverts.

Je résume : Naruto était là, les yeux grands ouverts, à fixer paisiblement son plus grand et détesté rival surpris alors qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Sasuke était dans la merde.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A suivre**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voili voilou !! Premier chapitre de ma première fic terminé !! Ça m'a pris du temps mine de rien… Vu comment je suis feignasse… '-_- Bref sans commentaires…

Alooorrrrsss…. Ah, voilà ! Je voulais argumenter d'avance ma vision des personnages. Vous avez sûrement trouvé que Sasuke était OOC à fond la caisse… Et bien moi, je vous dirais qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça !! En fait, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que pour nombre d'entre vous, Sasuke est une tombe. Certes il est arrogant, hautain, venimeux et effroyablement irritant (enfin ça, c'est ma vision des choses…), mais il répond TOUJOURS aux provocations de son rival (enfin du moins tant qu'il fait partie de l'équipe 7…). Il n'a rien à voir avec Gaara ou Shino, qui eux ne parlent que TRES rarement… (Mais vraiment rarement… '-_-). Il est froid dans sa manière de répondre, impoli et ce n'est sûrement pas une pipelette, mais il a un caractère plutôt enflammé je trouve !! Les rares fois où l'on a accès à ses pensées dans le manga (où l'anime, ça n'a pas d'importance..), elles ne se résument pas à « … ». Il réagit au quart de tour, y a qu'à voir quand son frangin se pointe… '-_- , et souvent, lorsqu'il est avec l'équipe, il laisse échapper des sourires et des marques d'attention. Pour moi, il n'est un « glaçon » qu'en apparence, et s'efforce de se donner l'allure cool autant que possible. Donc bon, tout ça pour dire que Sasuke, selon moi, n'a pas que des « Hn » dans son vocabulaire, et qu'il est tout à fait plausible qu'il pense « Merde, manquait plus que l'autre idiote me perce à jour !! » XD.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et faites-moi part de votre opinion sur la question… (en clair, j'aimerais bien des ti commentaires ;p).

A plus !! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **« Naruto » ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec mon histoire.

**Genre :** Déjà, c'est du **yaoi**, donc les homophobes, barrez-vous, ensuite, c'est beaucoup de **lemon** et de sous-entendus, donc, les jeunes de **moins de 18 ans** ce n'est pas pour vous non plus !

Kikou tout le monde !! En avant pour un deuxième chapitre !!. Je remercie d'ailleurs très chaleureusement les âmes charitables qui ont bien voulu lire ma fic et laisser leurs impressions.

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient un lime, donc… vous êtes prévenus !!

J'ai laissé tomber les pensées de Sasuke, et les ai introduites dans ma narration, je trouve que ça le fait mieux !

Ah oui, le rêve est écrit en italique. (Patience, vous verrez bien !!)

Et je re-préviens : **/!\ ATTENTION** : Yaoi et lemon dans cette fic, donc ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter... Rien ne vous oblige à lire ! Passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture à tous !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tortures nocturnes… **

Sasuke s'appuya contre le battant de bois clair et souffla imperceptiblement. Il jeta machinalement un regard circulaire autour de lui, observant sans les voir les objets disparates et tout fait inintéressants qui composaient sa grande cuisine. C'était juste une façon de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, affolement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être soit dit en passant… Je sais que vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il fabrique là, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était agenouillé devant un petit blond étalé sur sa table chauffante, et se faisait prendre tandis qu'il lui bouffait tranquillement les lèvres… Moi-même je ne le sais pas !! Me regardez pas comme ça, je rigole. Bon, alors, je vous explique. C'est très simple. Lorsque Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux et découvert, par la même occasion, ceux de Naruto fixés calmement sur lui, ça avait été le gros stress, l'horreur totale, l'alerte rouge, bref, la panique générale dans le cerveau du brun, qui avait alors évalué en une fraction de seconde toutes les possibilités imaginables et pas forcément envisageables, en passant de l'enfermement au meurtre, afin de garder sa précieuse réputation intacte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, l'objet de sa presque-crise d'angoisse, j'ai nommé Naruto UZUMAKI, reconnu comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout le village, fit honneur à sa réputation, non pas en pétant un câble et en lui sautant à la gorge comme un psychopathe ou en éclatant de rire de manière inconsciente comme il savait si bien le faire, mais tout simplement en refermant les yeux.

Je vous vois venir : non non, le blondinet n'avait pas refermé les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les chatouilles douteuses de son rival. En fait, il s'était très simplement rendormi.

Je vous dis pas la vitesse avec laquelle Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine… Attention : il n'avait en AUCUN cas, fuit, je rappelle au passage : un Uchiwa ne fuit _jamais,_ c'était juste un repli stratégique. _Stra.té.gi.que_, je vous dis !! Et maintenant, il se retrouvait là, dans sa cuisine comme un con, tout seul avec son cœur qui avait décidé de le rendre sourd, avec sa langue qui ne cessait de passer et repasser mécaniquement sur ses lèvres juste pour vérifier encore et encore le goût de celles de son coéquipier, et avec l'horrible sensation qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Un peu normal. Ce crétin de blond s'était rendormi. _Rendormi_, bon sang ! L'éventail savait qu'il n'était pas une référence en matière de relations humaines, mais de là à ce que l'autre se rendorme alors qu'il lui dévorait la bouche… Il y avait une marge !! Si ça n'avait pas été Sasuke, je dirais qu'en ce moment même, il était incroyablement vexé… Mais comme tout le monde le sait, le brun ténébreux ne se vexait certainement pas pour ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?! L'aura de fureur qui s'étendait autour de lui et l'épouvantable envie de retourner dans le salon pour finir le « travail » là où il l'avait laissé juste par fierté et par esprit de contradiction n'avaient rien à voir avec ça… M'enfin bon, il avait quand même évité le bûcher grâce à un fabuleux coup de chance, et d'une certaine manière, il aurait presque été reconnaissant envers le blond de l'avoir sorti de sa transe. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Treize ans, c'était pas un peu trop tôt pour devenir sénile ?? Il avait complètement perdu la tête, et le pire c'était que son corps se chargeait de lui rappeler insidieusement combien ça avait été enivrant… Cette chaleur… Elle était encore présente et diffusait toujours paresseusement dans ses membres, l'engourdissant. Il jura entre ses dents. Sa colère augmenta, mais cette fois contre lui-même. Il était Sasuke UCHIWA quand même !! S'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son propre corps, où allait le monde ??

"Je te l'avais bien dit !!" pleurnicha piteusement la Raison, un brin honteuse de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ce « drame » d'arriver. "Et maintenant regarde où on en est !! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ??"

"Arrête de te lamenter ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu vois pas qu'il a pas la tête à ça ??" lança le Cœur, essayant de se sortir intact de toute cette mouise... "En plus, regarde comment l'autre a réagit !! Je suis sûr qu'il se souviendra de rien demain matin, alors c'est pas la mort !"

Il n'avait pas tort là… Malgré la légère note de déception et de frustration qui transparaissait dans ses propos…

"Et imagine qu'il ait fait semblant de se rendormir !! Et qu'il se souvienne de tout !! Et qu'il raconte à qui veuille l'entendre que le fier descendant Uchiwa l'avait embrassé pendant son sommeil !! Imagine les regards moqueurs, les piques et les sous-entendus !! Ce sera l'horreur, j'en suis sûre !! Je ne veux pas qu'on devienne la risée du village !!" geignit la Raison, en plein délire psychotique.

"T'as vraiment le don pour remonter le moral toi !..." soupira le Cœur d'une voix lasse et blasée. "Je ne pense pas que ce super mignon blondinet trop trognon soit du genre à faire semblant de se rendormir…"

"Peut-être, mais si cette fois-ci il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir ?? Après tout, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de rapport et..." argumenta l'autre emmerdeuse.

"Alala !! Tais-toi un peu, tu me gonfles !! Avec des « si » on refait le monde, et en plus, j'affirme et j'insiste : Naruto-le sexy n'est absolument pas du genre à fuir les réalités lâchement !" coupa son collègue toujours aussi impulsif.

Sasuke les laissa s'étriper dans un coin de sa tête, du moins laissa le Cœur étrangler la Raison avec hargne, et se concentra. Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une connerie. C'est vrai que Naruto n'était pas du genre à simuler le sommeil pour se sortir d'une situation… « embarrassante » on va dire, mais plus du genre à bondir et à gueuler des « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? » et autres « Mais ça va pas la tête !! » retentissants. Et si, par un quelconque hasard, il se mettait à concevoir des plans alambiqués en vue de le discréditer, ce dont le brun doutait sérieusement, ce serait sa parole contre la sienne, et dans ce cas là… Bref ! Donc au final, pas de soucis de ce côté. Il ignora fermement le Cœur qui en avait fini avec son ennemie et qui lui soufflait sournoisement que dans ces conditions, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait au blond sans craindre de véritables représailles, et chercha un moyen, si possible désagréable, de virer le blondinet de chez lui. Il avait eu son compte d'émotions et de bizarreries pour aujourd'hui.

Avisant un kunaï abandonné sur le plan de travail suite à un réflexe paranoïaque, il se dit que si, question originalité, on pouvait mieux faire, la perspective de piquer les fesses de l'endormi restait tout de même tentante. Et puis, il ne fallait pas que la situation s'éternise plus que ça… Déjà qu'il avait du mal à faire taire l'autre enragé qui ne cessait de lui susurrer de sauter sur son camarade… Il saisit vivement sa future arme de torture, ouvrit silencieusement le battant et s'avança sur la scène du crime.

L'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement le brun. Comment est-ce que cet abruti pouvait dormir pépère, alors que lui, sentait la chaleur faire son grand retour ?? Où était donc passée la justice dans ce bas-monde ?? Bref, il fallait que ça cesse et tout de suite.

C'est pourquoi il fit son plus beau sourire sadique lorsqu'il planta sans délicatesse la pointe acérée de son kunaï dans la fesse gauche de son rival. Oh, pas trop profondément, faudrait pas que l'autre idiot se plaigne de pas pouvoir marcher correctement pendant les missions, mais suffisamment pour que ça ne passe pas pour une vulgaire piqure de moustique…

L'attaque eut l'effet escompté. Même si notre glaçon serait bien passé outre les dommages collatéraux, à savoir l'éclatement des vitres et de ses tympans suite aux cris de pure souffrance que poussa son imbécile de coéquipier.

« AAAAAAHH !! AU SECOURS !! ON M'ATTAQUE !! » beugla un certain blond tout en bondissant de son support puis en sautillant sur place à cloche-pied en se prenant la partie visée en main… avant de se rendre compte que son camarade se tenait droit devant lui, un kunaï luisant ironiquement dans sa main et un air réjoui et arrogant sur le visage.

« Sasuke, enfoiré, t'étais pas obligé de me réveiller comme ça !! T'es vraiment le mec le plus détestable que je connaisse !! » ragea t'il furieusement envers son compagnon, se massant la fesse endolorie. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?? »

« Rentre chez toi l'abruti, j'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit avec toi !! Déjà que je dois te supporter à longueur de journée… » répondit le descendant Uchiwa d'un ton aussi perfide et acide qu'habituel.

En voyant Naruto mettre la main à sa fesse, il avait failli rougir, ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé, bien évidemment. Parmi toutes les (très) nombreuses autres lois de son clan, il y avait notamment celle qui disait qu'un Uchiwa ne rougissait pas, surtout quand c'était à cause de la fesse d'un coéquipier plus bête que la moyenne… Ok, la dernière partie n'était peut-être pas inscrite noir sur blanc, mais bon, l'idée y était, c'était le principal. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il enviait les doigts de son partenaire parce qu'eux pouvait toucher sans contrainte une certaine partie de son anatomie ?? Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de toucher ça lui !! Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même discours que tenait son Cœur, qui, en passant, perdait les pédales en imaginant des scènes plus… « imagées » les unes que les autres, mais tant pis, il resserra son poing sur l'arme et se convint de chasser le petit blond le plus vite possible. Et rien de mieux pour se faire que de l'attraper par le col, et de le jeter dehors. Ce qu'il fit donc avant que ce-dernier n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Et c'est sur ces entrefaites que Naruto se retrouva debout comme un clochard devant le portail des Uchiwa à 22h17, sans avoir rien compris du comportement de son rival. Mais bon, Sasuke-Teme était incompréhensible alors… Un coup il était sympa au point de l'inviter chez lui, et l'autre, il lui faisait une crasse et l'insultait… Pas la peine d'essayer de déchiffrer ce mec !! Et c'est bougonnant et de sacrée mauvaise humeur qu'il prit le chemin du retour.

&

L'éventail, de son côté, fulminait tout seul comme une mémé enragée à propos de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements. Comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point ?? C'était complètement insensé !! Déjà, rien que le fait qu'il ait invité le blondinet chez lui, c'était limite, alors l'histoire du baiser…

Purée !! Il avait embrassé ce baka sur les lèvres !! **Sur les lèvres**, bon Dieu !!

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait drôlement aimé ça…

Et même si on rayait le fait qu'il avait osé l'embrasser de cette manière, il avait quand même passé près d'une vingtaine de minutes à lui bécoter tout le visage et le cou sans aucune gêne !! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?? Ok, d'accord, depuis quelques temps il se sentait tout chaud quand son rival était dans les parages, et ça s'aggravait terriblement s'il se mettait à sourire… Mais bon, pas de quoi en faire un plat !! Il avait très bien géré cette chaleur totalement incongrue jusqu'ici. Mais là, lorsqu'il avait vu ce mec avachi nonchalamment sur sa table chauffante, complètement vulnérable et sans défenses, il avait définitivement pété un plomb, il en était sûr.

… Peut-être qu'il devait en parler à un médecin… Ben oui, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de garçon aimant rouler des pelles à un autre garçon avant ça… C'était normalement des filles qu'ils devaient embrasser, comme tous les autres… D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu des couples d'hommes dans les rues, ni d'avoir entendu le moindre mot sur le sujet… Pas même Kiba, qui pourtant était l'excité attitré de leur promotion, n'avait laissé échapper quoique ce soit là-dessus… De toutes les façons, il ne parlait que de filles grandes et sveltes, toutes plus en forme les unes que les autres, qui venaient peupler ses nuits et hanter ses rêves… Bref, le comportement du ténébreux n'avait rien de normal en ce moment, et il se demandait le plus sérieusement du monde s'il ne subissait pas un genjutsu permanent et très puissant, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Peut-être même un poison élaboré exprès dans le but de le rendre fou, qui sait ?? Sûrement très sophistiqué pour qu'il puisse apprécier le goût de la bouche de son rival à ce point…

D'un côté, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que le dit rival, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir si ce qu'il avait ressenti était normal ou pas. Et pas question de demander finalement, il n'avait vraiment pas envie que la populace soit mise au courant du fait que Sasuke-le-magnifique n'avait jamais embrassé de filles de sa vie, et qu'au lieu de ça, il bécotait en cachette son idiot de partenaire avec ravissement. Pff… Quelle ironie du sort !

Mais d'un autre côté, avec un peu de chance, c'était éventuellement comme ça que les choses se passaient quand on en venait à cet extrême… C'était probablement ça que l'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on embrassait un garçon… Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire puisque personne ne semblait en avoir déjà fait l'expérience !... Qui sait, c'était peut-être dans l'ordre des choses d'être submergé par une douceur exquise, un bien-être réconfortant, lorsque l'on embrassait quelqu'un comme Naruto… Mouais… En tout cas, quelque chose lui soufflait de ne pas prendre son cas pour une généralité, et que ce qui lui arrivait ne faisait pas partie des trucs qui arrivaient à tout le monde… Déjà qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas grand monde qui avait embrassé Naruto… Pas la peine d'essayer de se convaincre que son envie de dévorer les lèvres du blond encore une fois, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il savait bien que non...

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis que l'Idiot était parti, rectification : depuis qu'il l'avait foutu dehors, il n'avait cessé de tourner bêtement en rond et de repenser à ce qui s'était passé ainsi qu'au pourquoi du comment ; et malgré tous ces efforts et les raisons toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres qu'il avait envisagées, il n'était parvenu à rien du tout, à part peut-être un extraordinaire mal de crâne qui semblait se réjouir de son état de trouble avancé. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi il se prenait la tête comme ça ?? Ce qui est fait est fait !! En plus, il n'avait aucune réelle raison de s'inquiéter, vu que l'autre ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Alors pourquoi il se cassait la tête ?? C'était ridicule !! Il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus urgentes que des élucubrations étranges sur une scène insolite qui ne se déroulerait sûrement pas deux fois dans sa vie… Comme son frère par exemple… Cette histoire de baiser l'avait suffisamment occupé, il se devait de l'effacer de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur son objectif. Et puis, de toutes les manières, Naruto restait un faible boulet qui ne lui servait à rien dans sa quête de force, et ne faisait que lui faire perdre du temps et de l'énergie.

Il rassembla serviette et caleçon, cala tout ça sous son bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

&

Naruto referma brutalement la porte de son petit appart' miteux. Il était toujours fâché apparemment. Ronchonnant, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son armoire, enfin, son semblant d'armoire et chercha parmi tout le fouillis de linge sale et propre un caleçon ou quelque chose d'approchant, afin d'aller prendre une douche. Il faudrait qu'il jette un œil en passant sur sa fesse meurtrie, même s'il savait déjà que toute trace de blessure aurait déjà disparu. Ca pouvait sembler cool comme ça d'héberger un Démon Renard à neuf queues dans son bide, surtout s'il se chargeait de guérir toutes vos blessures physiques et de vous garder en vie, mais ça ne l'était pas tant que ça… Outre la haine des villageois, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne pourrait même pas se plaindre à Kakashi-sensei vu qu'il n'avait plus de preuve concernant l'agression de l'Uchiwa. Snif, quel monde cruel ! D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de montrer ses fesses à leur professeur… Surtout si Sakura-chan était là… Il imaginait déjà son cri horrifié, et grimaça d'avance en pensant à la jolie bosse qu'il récolterait sur son crâne, le cas échéant. Quant à l'autre vantard… il ferait son détestable sourire narquois sûrement… Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à ce bâtard ?? Il l'avait subitement invité à manger, chose somme toute incroyable venant d'un glaçon antipathique tel que lui, avait presque été agréable durant la soirée, et finalement, avait laissé remonter sa nature exécrable à la surface, comme si c'était trop lui demander que de rester sympa pendant tout ce temps !!... Pfff ! Vraiment ce mec !!

En plus, notre petit blondinet avait l'intuition que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Bon, ok, il n'était pas réputé pour son implacable capacité à prévoir ou à ressentir les évènements, ni pour son intelligence foudroyante, il le savait bien, mais il était à même de sentir s'il y avait un problème ou pas. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi…. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une étape, sauté une partie du dîner qui expliquerait pourquoi le brun l'avait mis dehors avec autant de délicatesse… Non pas que ça le dérange tant que ça, c'est juste que c'était pas forcément le pied de se faire virer comme un malpropre de la sorte… Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il avait fait un drôle de rêve lorsqu'il s'était endormi sur la table chauffante… Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, mais il savait qu'il y avait eu de la chaleur, une chaleur incroyablement confortable, et… des espèces de… de doux chatouillis sur son visage et aussi sur ses lèvres... Ainsi que de grands yeux noirs d'encre qui le fixaient… Des yeux vraiment fascinants… Légèrement en amandes, et d'un noir insondable… Un peu comme ceux de Sasuke en fait… Si on y réfléchissait bien, ils étaient à peu près comme ça…

Quand il disait que c'était un rêve bizarre ! Carrément flippant !!

Le renardeau dénicha enfin un caleçon rayé gris de dessous une pile de chaussettes puantes, et se mit en quête d'une serviette de bain.

Bon, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça !! Il règlerait son compte à Sasuke le lendemain, et lui montrerait, par la puissance de ses poings, combien il était fort. Il l'écraserait, l'aplatirait, l'écrabouillerait, en ferait de la pattée pour chien, du fumier, des petits cubes pour poules… etc.… Mais là, maintenant, il prendrait une douche, s'il parvenait à trouver cette fichue serviette, et irait dormir tranquillement, parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

…

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve à la noix.

&

Sasuke en était sûr et certain : Naruto était un boulet. Un énorme boulet qu'il devait se traîner aux pieds, et qui l'empêchait de se perfectionner comme il l'aurait souhaité. Et ce, même si quelques fois il semblait se souvenir qu'il appartenait au genre humain, et donc qu'il avait un cerveau capable de réfléchir à propos d'une situation et de faire les déductions logiques qui s'imposaient. Ce satané blondinet était un boulet collant et bruant qui l'insupportait.

Alors pourquoi, nom de nom, il n'arrivait pas à décoller son image de sa tête et à dormir tranquille ?? Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il abaissait ses paupières, le sourire du Baka lui tombait dessus comme s'il y avait été accroché ?? C'était quoi le problème de son cerveau ?? Il faisait une fixation, ma parole ?? En plus, il était quasiment certain qu'à cette heure-ci, l'Idiot dormait à poings fermés, comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était.

Il grogna. Se retourna. Remonta sa couverture. Replia les jambes. Se remit sur le dos. Baissa la couverture. Se mit en chien de fusil. Puis grogna de nouveau.

Purée !! Il avait attrapé la bougeotte de Naruto !! Il commençait à en avoir « légèrement » marre là !! Un flash lui sauta soudainement aux yeux… Les somnifères dans l'armoire à pharmacie… C'était tentant… Avec ça, il dormirait comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain, sans se soucier ni de ses cauchemars habituels, ni de quoique ce soit d'autre, et surtout pas d'un sourire rayonnant bordée de lèvres qu'il savait fort tendres et savoureuses… AHHH !! C'est pas vrai !! Voila que son entêté de Cœur remettait ça avec ses histoires de lèvres et de sourires !! Il était de quel côté celui-là ?? Il voulait vraiment le faire tourner en bourrique ou quoi ??

L'image des somnifères se fit plus pressante dans son esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait un petit hic. Le médecin qui lui avait prescrit ce médicament lui avait bien fait comprendre que, ingurgité au milieu de la nuit, il le plongerait dans un sommeil de plomb qui ne se dissiperait certainement pas avant le lendemain soir. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ronfler tout ce temps parce qu'il avait une mission demain. Ok, ce n'était qu'une stupide mission de rang D, mais c'était une mission quand même. Et puis, il avait sa fierté : ce remède était là pour ses nuits de cauchemars les plus terribles et pour les cas de force majeure, pas pour chasser son idiot de partenaire de ses pensées.

Il se retourna encore.

Il finirait bien par trouver le sommeil.

&

_Sasuke se mit à lui suçoter les lèvres avec gloutonnerie. Ca avait drôlement bon goût mine de rien. Il les léchouilla tranquillement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, et commença à les mordiller gentiment. La chaleur remontait petit à petit, même si elle n'était pas encore très forte. C'était tendre et délicat. Il aimait bien faire ça._

_Il ouvrit les yeux… et plongea son regard ébène dans celui océan de son coéquipier. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. _

_Naruto le fixait paisiblement sans rien dire et sans bouger d'un muscle. _

_C'était une véritable catastrophe !!_

… _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression de déjà-vu… Cette scène, ne s'était-elle pas déjà déroulée ?!..._

_Puis l'impression se volatilisa, tout comme le malaise grandissant qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait surpris son compagnon le détaillant attentivement. Le blond venait de rabaisser ses paupières. Et se redressait. Et bougeait lentement la bouche. _

_Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux._

_L'Uzumaki répondait ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?? Son cœur se prit encore plus pour un coureur de cent mètres. Il était en train d'embrasser Naruto le Baka, et cet imbécile lui répondait ?? D'une manière exquise en plus… _

_L'Uchiwa sentit ses réticences faiblir et son effarement s'atténuer à mesure que la chair tendre du blond lui caressait les lèvres. Que c'était doux… Il ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec les pulpeuses petites coquines qui semblaient le provoquer. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, se taquinèrent, se sucèrent avec une infinie tendresse. C'était délicieusement enivrant… L'éventail n'avait jamais connu ça… Puis il se dit qu'il avait bien envie de gouter sa langue. Il en aurait presque rougi. Mais dans un moment pareil… Il sortit la sienne timidement et lécha doucement la bouche de son camarade avec appréhension. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, peut-être qu'il se rétracterait, s'offusquerait, serait dégouté, crierait au scandale… qui sait ? Mais le renardeau ne fit rien de tout cela. Il entre-ouvrit simplement les lèvres et laissa passer sa propre langue. _

_Et Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner. _

_La chaleur augmenta d'un coup lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait gémit. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Tout comme il ne put contrer son désir de continuer à découvrir cet organe lisse et humide qui le rendait tout mou et frémissant. Les deux friponnes se laissèrent glisser l'une sur l'autre, l'une sous l'autre, et débutèrent une danse caressante toute en…sensualité. Oui c'était le mot. « Sensualité »…_

_Comment est-ce qu'un mot pareil pouvait provenir de son esprit à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa reconnu glaçon attitré de Konoha ??_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de s'effrayer plus que ça, parce que Naruto venait de pousser un geignement tout bas qui lui donna la chair de poule._

_Et parce que des mains curieuses venaient de passer sous son T-shirt. Et glissaient lentement sur son dos. _

_Il frémit de tout son corps et s'écarta du blondinet en face de lui. _

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?? Il faisait quoi ?? Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher de la sorte !! Il se croyait où là ?? _

_Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proférer la moindre menace ou d'effectuer le moindre geste de retrait, ou d'attaque au choix, il fit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il avait refermés un peu plus tôt sans s'en rendre compte._

_Son coéquipier l'observait, englobé d'un calme surnaturel._

_Mais ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte pourpre. Ses lèvres, toutes luisantes et rougies, lui parurent encore plus appétissantes. Quant à ses yeux… Ils étaient d'un bleu brillant… Trop brillant en fait. Ca l'hypnotisait. Il aurait bien voulu lutter, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décoller de cette satanée lueur. En plus, elle le chauffait gravement !! D'où elle sortait d'ailleurs celle-là ?? L'Uchiwa avait déjà vu les yeux de Naruto scintiller auparavant, lorsqu'il pleurait, lorsqu'il déclarait haut et fort qu'il serait Hokage, lorsqu'il recevait son premier bol de ramen de la journée, lorsqu'il voyait Sakura et pour plein d'autres choses… Mais jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur-là. Elle était bizarre. Et pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était destinée qu'à lui ?? Et surtout, pourquoi elle avait l'air de le supplier ?? _

_Attendez, depuis quand Naruto le suppliait ?? Il préférerait mourir normalement !! Il se passait quoi, nom de Dieu ?? _

_Et pour couronner le tout, il se sentait attiré, et avait, depuis un petit bout de temps, lui aussi envie de passer les mains sous le blouson orange et blanc… _

_Hésitant de trop, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision. Son partenaire le poussait déjà vers lui sans forcer, juste d'une petite pression sur le dos, et le brun se retrouva encore collé aux lèvres de l'Idiot. Seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il que se soit si doux ?? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se perdit dans les sensations. _

_Cette bouche… cette langue… ces mains… _

_Le ténébreux sentit sa volonté s'effondrer comme un fétu de paille. Il faufila ses propres mains toutes blanches sous le blouson de Naruto qui ronronna imperceptiblement, et remonta des reins aux épaules dans un interminable affleurement. Il perçut des poils se dresser sous ses paumes et ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. La chaleur avait encore augmenté, et il se demanda vaguement si l'imbécile aussi avait l'impression de s'embraser progressivement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils se… câlinaient, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça s'arrête. Et puis cette chaleur qui augmentait encore… Sans même en être conscient, les chatouilles timides de sa langue s'étaient transformées en baiser dévorant, et ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus fébriles. Elles voulurent découvrir plus loin que le dos, et ce maudis blouson faisait barrière. Alors, sans attendre, notre glaçon fit glisser la fermeture éclair, et Naruto dégagea ses bras pour le laisser explorer à sa guise. _

_Ce qu'il fit._

_Ses doigts se perdirent sur le torse halé, papillonnant à droite, à gauche, débusquant de petits renflements qu'il s'empressa de triturer à travers le T-shirt sans manches. Son camarade hoqueta puis gémit plus fort, et le beau brun sut qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de cette voix qui lui faisait le même effet qu'un coup d'éclair dans le ventre. Il s'écarta du blond et scruta ses traits encore une fois. _

_Toujours cette lueur._

_Avant de laisser descendre ses yeux sur son buste. _

_Toute cette peau… Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de la gouter !! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à résister face aux lèvres tentatrices… _

_S'emparant du bas du T-shirt en résille noir, il le fit passer par-dessus la tête du renardeau qui avait levé les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, et le jeta au loin. Son regard effleura chaudement le cou puis le torse bronzé, et s'attarda ensuite sur les tétons foncés et durcis par les précédents attouchements. _

_Dieu, il en aurait bavé !! _

_Il avait faim de cette peau et en plus, l'autre baka ne le repoussait pas comme il était sensé le faire… L'Eventail se pencha, huma encore l'odeur émouvante du blond, puis posa ses lèvres sur le cou mordoré._

_Enfin !! Il avait ce qu'il voulait._

_Naruto empoigna tendrement ses cheveux tandis que lui, Sasuke, léchouillait, mordait, suçait, embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau qui passait à sa portée. Et quand ce fut le tour des mignons petits tétons bruns, qu'il avait épargnés uniquement dans le but de revenir les taquiner plus tard, le blondinet se tordit un peu, crispa ses doigts et soupira fortement. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, et celui-ci… _

… _se sentit durcir._

_HEIN ?? Kami-sama !! C'était quoi ce délire ?? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé autrement que pendant les combats les plus excitants !! Alors pourquoi… ??_

_Il fut coupé en pleine réflexion par les mains de Naruto qui s'était mis en tête que maltraiter les petites boules sur le buste de l'Uchiwa était une bonne idée. Le glaçon geignit, la bouche perdue sur le téton droit de l'autre. Le blondinet le repoussa alors. Il se laissa faire._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ? _

_Mais avant de comprendre quoique se soit, notre brun, soit disant insensible, se retrouva allongé de tout son long par terre, avec une petite bête nommée Naruto Uzumaki à califourchon sur son ventre. La petite bête en question ne resta pas longtemps inactive et entreprit de lui enlever son haut avant de s'étaler placidement sur lui. Le beau ténébreux sentit alors un doux renflement contre son entre-jambe… et rougit. Non pas qu'il ait honte, mais bon… _

_Avant de gémir en fermant les yeux._

_L'Abruti ondulait langoureusement des hanches contre lui, frottant leurs deux membres coincés dans leur pantalon respectif._

_C'était terrible._

_Ses orbes se rouvrirent pour tomber directement sur LA lueur, devenue un peu plus fiévreuse, de son rival. Il ne savait pas la tête qu'il affichait en ce moment même, mais le blond dut apparemment y voir quelque chose… Il le fixa si intensément que ça en devint presque effrayant. Avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou couleur lait, de le lécher avidement et d'accentuer la friction de leurs entre-jambes..._

… _et de saisir les mains de l'Eventail pour les placer sur ses propres fesses. _

_Le ténébreux se sentit défaillir. La tête lui tournait divinement et il n'avait même pas conscience des gémissements parfaitement audibles qu'il poussait. La chair sous ses mains était tendre et semblait douce. Il eut envie de la ressentir pour de vrai, pas au travers d'un pantalon, ni d'un caleçon. Cette pensée lui fit prendre une couleur grenat, mais après tout, pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait… Il insinua ses paumes sous les deux couches de tissus et pelota doucement les deux globes, entendant un soupir de contentement s'échapper des lèvres du renardeau qui était reparti à l'attaque de sa bouche. Le brun poursuivit son manège encore un petit temps, avant d'éloigner son acolyte de son torse en le tenant à distance par les épaules. Non pas que ça ne lui déplaisait, au contraire, mais il n'en pouvait plus._

_Malheureusement pour lui, sans crier gare, l'Idiot se releva, s'éloigna légèrement, lui écarta les jambes, s'agenouilla entre elles et lui défit pantalon et braguette. Le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire : « Hein ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? ». _

_Sasuke ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et ne put empêcher l'inquiétude de s'insinuer en lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire du mouron, ni même de réagir, car Naruto baissait son boxer, empoignait avec délicatesse son membre tendu, et lui appliquait un va-et-vient étourdissant. _

_L'Uchiwa laissa sortir un râle de plaisir et haleta. _

_C'était quoi ces sensations ?? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si… si… si bon ?? _

_Son bas-ventre chauffait d'une façon merveilleuse et il dut faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas bouger des hanches. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait là et… _

_Il se tendit brutalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La langue de Naruto venait de se poser sur le bout de son sexe et glissait maintenant sur toute la surface._

_Kami-sama !!_

_Des petites quenottes taquines le grignotèrent avec malice, avant qu'une antre humide ne se referme entièrement sur lui et ne commence de longs mouvements… Notre glaçon était à l'agonie. Sa main alla se perdre dans la chevelure or de son bourreau et accompagna les divins va-et-vient qui accéléraient au fur et à mesure. Il ne réfléchissait plus et subissait cette torture comme plongé dans une autre dimension. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait s'enflammer… Son sang était devenu lave dont le foyer grondant et ravageant se trouvait quelque part dans son bas-ventre. Il suffoquait. La pression montait. Beaucoup trop._

_**Ca**__ venait. Mais quoi ?? _

_Il ne savait pas __**ce**__ qui venait, mais __**ça**__ allait être incroyable, il le pressentait. Son corps se consumait, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il implorait le blondinet, d'une voix qui lui était complètement inconnue, d'aller plus vite. Les sensations déferlaient en lui. _

_**Ca**__ venait. De plus en plus._

_Il n'en pouvait plus du tout. Il se sentait partir. Il s'arqua brusquement et _

…

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux en s'asseyant soudainement sur son lit.

Que… ?? …

…

Où était –il ?? Que s'était-il passé ?? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ??

…

Sa respiration était plus que hachée, et son corps tremblotait de toute part. Jamais il n'avait eut la vue si trouble et les nerfs aussi à vifs. Son sang le brûlait et ses joues étaient certainement en train de s'embraser. Il avait mal à la gorge et l'impression de ne pas avoir bu pendant trois semaines. Il déglutit difficilement et essaya de rassembler les quelques pensées cohérentes que son cerveau en déroute lui permettait. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Qui avait allumé le chauffage en plein été ?? Et pourquoi il se sentait aussi frustré ??_Horriblement_ frustré même. Il en aurait presque crié.

Brusquement, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, lui ôtant le souffle.

…

…

« Mais c'était quoi, CA ?? »

&

**A suivre.**

&

Fin du deuxième chapitre !! J'ai hésité longuement avant de le couper ici… Parce qu'il n'était pas sensé finir là… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est plus court que le précédent… Mais bon, si je continuais, j'en aurais eu certainement pour 2000 mots de plus au minimum, et comme je trouve que je vous ai déjà fait suffisamment attendre…

Je sais pertinemment que ce chapitre est rempli de blablas intérieurs pas forcément captivants, mais j'adore quand les persos se prennent la tête, faut pas m'en vouloir !! Surtout quand c'est Sasuke !! XD.

Je rappelle également que dans mon histoire, les persos ont treize ans, donc sont en pleine pré-puberté. Sasuke est quelqu'un d' « assez » concentré sur sa vengeance, donc j'ai profité du fait qu'il soit obnubilé par sa progression pour faire de lui un ignorant en matière de… bref vous m'avez comprise (XD). D'ailleurs ça m'amuse beaucoup de lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses grâce à des rêveries érotiques sur son partenaire… Surtout parce qu'en principe, ça le dérange !! XD

Ah oui, au fait, cette fic sera remplie d'allusions, de lime et lemon, puisque je suis une incroyable perverse, donc j'espère que vous aimez ça !! ;-p. D'un autre côté, c'est ce que mon titre laissait supposer… Hum hum !

Bref, encore merci de m'avoir lue et également merci d'avance à ceux qui auront le courage de me laisser un petit commentaire !!

Voili Voilou !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre :** Déjà, c'est du **yaoi**, donc les homophobes, barrez-vous. Ensuite, c'est beaucoup de **lemon** et sous-entendus, donc les moins de 18 ans ce n'est pas pour vous non plus !

Et re voilà un nouveau chapitre !!

Je crois que c'est l'un des derniers que j'ai déjà entièrement tapé… Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, mon plus gros défaut est la procrastination. Ou la paresse. Je n'arrive pas à me décider… En bref, tout ça pour dire que les prochains chapitres vont peut-être prendre plus de temps à être publié, vu que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va s'y dérouler… Sûrement un toute les deux semaines, parution entrecoupée de quelques OS, doujins ou song-fic de temps en temps… Mais bon, on verra bien !

Et je re-préviens **: /!\ ATTENTION **: Yaoi et lemon, donc, homophobes et âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous !

En tous cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et vous souhaite bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Non mais j'hallucine ?!**

L'eau glacée sinuait sur sa peau frémissante et lui donnait la chair de poule. Ses cheveux lui collaient désagréablement le cou et les joues, aplatis par la cascade gelée. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever son caleçon. C'était peut-être pathétique, mais c'était la solution la plus rapide et la plus radicale qu'il ait trouvée. Au moins, maintenant, son problème était résolu. Enfin, le problème le plus urgent… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment son subconscient pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de traîtrise ?? Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où il sortait des scènes pareilles ?? Il en rougit encore discrètement, essayant vainement de maîtriser ses réactions corporelles. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Certes, il avait déjà eu des érections, mais elles s'étaient toutes manifestées pendant ou après un combat très stimulant… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre…

Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve… C'était terriblement perturbant ! D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà entendu Kiba parler de « rêves mouillés » où quelque chose dans le genre, mais toujours au sujet de jeunes filles aux sublimissimes proportions… Jamais à propos de blondinets aux merveilleux fessiers…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?? Il rouvrit les yeux avec brusquerie et se retint de justesse de s'administrer une belle baffe. Voila qu'il divaguait encore !! Il _devait_ se raisonner. Ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et en plus, si on regardait bien, on ne pouvait pas à proprement parler de « rêves mouillés » parce que… enfin bref… il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout… Il savait, grâce à notre cher expert tatoué de triangles, qu'à la fin du songe, il se passait quelque chose de « super agréable » et de « hyper BON » selon les dires du maître-chien, qui laissait le corps tout faible et les draps tous tachés ; et il savait aussi que dans le rêve qu'il avait fait, il avait failli atteindre cet état si euphorisant, mais s'était réveillé avant. Heureusement ou malheureusement, il ne saurait le dire… Auparavant, il avait déjà observé des taches bizarres sur ses draps en se réveillant le matin, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre souvenir des rêves responsables de son surplus de corvée de machine. Il en avait alors déduit que c'était des rêveries comme celles de Kiba, et avait coincé tout ça dans une case de son cerveau, partie « Choses inutiles, inintéressantes et _surtout_ personnelles ». C'était normal apparemment à son âge, d'avoir de telles pensées durant son sommeil, donc il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que ça.

Mais là, son subconscient avait définitivement dérivé, et le pire peut-être, était qu'il se souvenait parfaitement. Trop bien même. Il sentit ses joues se remettre à chauffer. Purée !! Pourquoi ces images ne voulaient pas sortir de sa tête ?? Il préférait quand il n'était poursuivi que par le sourire du Baka… Non seulement la scène défilait en boucle devant ses yeux depuis son réveil, mais en plus, elle lui avait semblé effroyablement réelle. Tous les goûts, toutes les saveurs, toutes les odeurs…. Les textures, les formes, les couleurs… Les caresses, les affleurements, les pressions… Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce geste devenait désagréablement récurrent ces temps-ci, et il avait le sentiment qu'il avait pas fini d'avoir mal au crâne… Décidément, l'Abruti lui donnait du fil à retordre : non seulement il le persécutait le jour, mais il fallait aussi qu'il le tourmente la nuit… Comme si les cauchemars ne suffisaient pas à sa peine !! Bon ok, le rêve de cette nuit n'avait rien eu à voir avec un cauchemar…

"Au contraire !! "s'exclama le Cœur avec fougue, brandissant le poing dans une parfaite imitation d'un certain Rock Lee connu et reconnu par tous. Avant de recommencer à gagatiser dans son coin, les yeux en cœur et la bave aux lèvres, bien évidemment. "La douceur de ses baisers, la tendresse de ses caresses, la saveur de sa peau dorée si appétissante, le moelleux de ses fesses dodues..."

Sasuke préféra arrêter là la séance de re-mémorisation pour le bien de sa santé mentale et physique. Heu… physique… peut-être pas jusque là, mais bon bref! Il n'avait absolument pas besoin des commentaires excessivement précis de son déglingué de Cœur, surtout que ceux-ci s'aventuraient sur une pente un peu trop glissante à son goût… Sa raison, quant à elle, était dans un état de choc bien trop avancé pour pouvoir proférer la moindre remarque pertinente. De quoi se sentir un peu seul dans son malheur… (XD). Et comme il en fallait beaucoup plus pour réduire au silence la partie la plus libertine et dérangée de son Moi, celle-ci continua son monologue dégoulinant, sans tenir compte de l'exaspération de l'Eventail.

"Aaaaaahhhhh… Si seulement ça avait été la véritable suite du bisou tronqué de la soirée… Ca aurait été tellement… Tellement… J'en perds mes mots !! En tout cas, je me serais fait un plaisir d'ouvrir grands les yeux et de mater tout ça consciencieusement, sans en perdre une miette !! Dommage que ça n'était qu'un rêve… Très « agréable » d'ailleurs - ce n'est qu'un euphémisme - et c'est vraiment triste qu'il se soit stoppé au moment où les choses devenaient particulièrement intéressantes… En parlant de ça, ce serait sympa de vérifier si le petit Uzumaki est aussi doué de sa langue en réalité que dans le songe..."

Finalement, notre glaçon se résolut à se mettre les claques qu'il avait retenues un peu plus tôt. Toutes ces divagations graveleuses devenaient suffisamment ridicules pour qu'il juge nécessaire l'emploi de tels moyens. Quelle tristesse !! Il en était réduit à se frapper pour se remettre les idées en place, et tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve à la noix qui avait eu des répercussions toutes aussi stupides sur son corps endormi. Bon, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, pas question de se torturer davantage avec ça. Il ne savait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé son esprit à fomenter un scénario pareil, et il s'en fichait. Quoique… La voix douce et lointaine de sa mère s'éleva petit à petit dans son esprit malmené, alors qu'il faisait cesser le jet d'eau glaciale.

« Mon petit Sasuke, les rêves sont comme des miroirs déformants. Ils ne montrent pas le futur ou l'avenir, mais plutôt les choses qui te semblent agréables, celles que tu désires plus que tout, ou d'autres qui ne sont pas plus importantes que ça, que parfois même tu as oublié, mais qui font partie de tes souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Par exemple, quand tu fais un cauchemar très effrayant, c'est en fait ton esprit qui met en images tes peurs et tes angoisses, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va se réaliser. »

Il se souvenait bien de ce jour-là. Il avait raconté à sa mère le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, une histoire d'examen qu'il avait réussi haut la main et de petites tapotes paternelles sur le haut de son crâne en guise de félicitations, et il se rappelait n'avoir pas bien compris les explications qu'elle lui avait fournies. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance, puisqu'elle lui avait sourit. Les choses devenaient toujours moins graves lorsqu'elle souriait.

Elle avait ensuite ajouté avec un air malicieux qu'il lui voyait de temps en temps :

« Les cauchemars sont aussi faits pour que les mamans comme moi, puissent consoler leurs mignons petits bouts de chou en leur faisant de gros câlins !! »

Et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait fait le brave et boudé un peu parce qu'il n'était plus un « mignon petit bout de chou » - il avait quand même réussi à éjecter de son corps la fameuse « Boule de feu suprême » de son clan, ce qui faisait de lui un homme - mais il avait rigolé un peu aussi, parce qu'il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque et parce que ça faisait du bien. Par contre, c'était douloureux de se remémorer ce genre de scène maintenant. Pas trop, mais un peu quand même. M'enfin bon, il allait pas pleurer… Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer au serrement de cœur et à la boule dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la « belle époque ». Et à la montée de rage et de colère noire qui l'envahissaient également lorsqu'il se remémorait ce passé si chaleureux. Mais bon, ce soir il avait mieux à faire que de s'énerver vainement contre ces sanitaires et ces meubles. … Je vois pas trop quoi, mais on s'en fiche… S'il en croyait ce qu'en avait dit sa mère, le rêve de cette nuit n'était rien d'autre que les manifestations de son esprit égaré, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à mettre en film ses envies secrètes, ou peut-être bien des désirs qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'éprouver jusqu'alors…

… **Rien d'autre** ?? Mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop !! Comment ça il désirait secrètement que le Baka de service réponde à ses baisers ? Qu'il le déshabille pour mieux le câliner ? Qu'il s'allonge sur lui et se frotte langoureusement contre son corps ? Qu'il défasse son pantalon et qu'il empoigne délicieusement son... Argh !! Ma parole, il remettait ça avec ses descriptions osées !! C'était bien la peine d'avoir pris une douche froide tout habillé !! Déjà qu'il devait gérer les flashs pernicieux, et nous devons l'avouer, très excitants, que lui envoyait son cerveau embrumé de sommeil et d'endorphines (et encouragé grandement par le Cœur), pas la peine d'en rajouter avec la « version pensée » de la chose !! Il secoua furieusement la tête, avant de se rendre compter du comique de la scène. Un observateur non omniscient, et non au courant du baiser à sens unique qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, (ni vous ni moi en clair. XD) l'aurait certainement pris pour un mec singulier aux habitudes plus que loufoques, ou carrément pour un désaxé mental. En effet, il s'était levé en trombe du lit, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer les lumières, avait traversé les longs couloirs lugubres de sa splendide demeure en moins de deux, et s'était jeté sous l'eau gelée sans faire de pause à la case « déshabillage ». Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son visage avait cru bon de passer par toutes sortes d'expressions et de dégradés de rouge en moins de cinq minutes… Sans oublier les claques qu'il s'était généreusement attribuées… Bref… Il pourrait à la limite avoir l'air d'être atteint d'une quelconque maladie grave qui l'obligerait à effectuer toutes les actions citées plus haut dans la plus grande urgence, et qui serait responsable de son trouble facial…

Se ressaisissant, il attrapa enfin une serviette, s'essuya le visage sans délicatesse et entreprit de se sécher le plus rapidement possible. Assez perdu de temps !! Dans quelques heures, il devrait se lever pour effectuer cette maudite mission de rang D, et surtout, il devrait avoir l'air frais et dispo, pour éviter les questions inutiles et les regards soupçonneux du sensei. Quel curieux celui-là !!

Changeant de caleçon, il se surprit à penser que de toutes les façons, il ne pouvait rien contre les rêves, et que franchement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Si ça plaisait tant à son esprit de faire mumuse avec des presque-films X ayant pour vedette son coéquipier et lui, ben tant mieux pour lui !!

Il jeta négligemment le sous-vêtement trempé sur le bord de la baignoire, et entama le chemin du retour, toujours dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pas besoin de lumière vu qu'il connaissait le labyrinthe de couloirs par cœur. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, traversa la pièce en évitant habilement les objets au sol et les meubles, et se coucha en se glissant sous les couvertures.

Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas avoir honte de ses rêves !! Et puis un Uchiwa n'a jamais honte de quoi que ce soit.

Même s'il se garderait bien de le raconter à quiconque.

&

Naruto s'étira de tous ses membres en baillant à gorge déployée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien dormi !! Un infime rayon de soleil traversa les stores encore baissés de son appartement, et vint gentiment chatouiller sa joue droite. Franchement, rien ne valait son chez-soi !! Finalement, heureusement que l'autre vantard ne l'avait pas invité à dormir, fait carrément inenvisageable, parce qu'il était sûr et certain que sa nuit n'aurait pas été si requinquante… Il se frotta les yeux d'un air boudeur, puis, après cinq bonnes minutes de prise de conscience de la réalité, bondit du lit et brailla avec toute la vitalité qui le caractérisait :

« C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée riche en rebondissements !! Naruto Uzumaki, cette fois, tu vas démontrer à cet imbécile de Sasuke ce que tu vaux réellement !! »

Toute sa fougue retrouvée, il appuya ses dires en tranchant l'air environnant de quelques coups de poings énergiques et en souriant à s'en fendre la poire. Il était déterminé comme jamais. Cette mission, il l'accomplirait avec brios et même Sasuke-Teme serait obligé d'admettre sa force et sa supériorité. Sakura-chan deviendrait folle de lui et Kakashi-sensei lui dirait avec un air ému qu'il avait toujours été son élève préféré.

…Comment on dit ça déjà ?? Ah oui, l'espoir fait vivre… Mais bon, notre petit blond avait pour merveilleuse qualité, et pour pire défaut pour le même prix, une obstination hors du commun qui lui avait valu l'admiration, plus ou moins bien dissimulée, de ses camarades et adversaires, mais aussi, avouons-le, une sacrée tonne d'ennuis en tous genres. M'enfin bon, si on pouvait changer la pile électrique de Konoha aussi facilement, ça se saurait… Du coup, c'est avec sa légendaire opiniâtreté et une bonne humeur à toute épreuve que notre renardeau se mit en quête de son éternel pantalon orange vif et d'un caleçon à peu près correct. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette la pâtée à ce cher Sasuke de mes deux et que Sakura-chan ne lui tombe dans les bras aussi facilement qu'une mouche excessivement bourdonnante aplatie par une tapette meurtrière. Il n'abandonnerait certainement pas face à son prétentieux et coincé du gosier de rival, et il lui montrerait de quel bois il se chauffait, même s'il ne s'agissait encore une fois que d'une ridicule mission de rang D. Fallait bien qu'il lui fasse payer son comportement de la veille à ce malpoli !!

Après une douche rapide et un petit-déjeuner tout aussi court et pour une fois inoffensif - il ne restait plus de lait - notre mignon petit excité attrapa son sac à dos au vol, ferma la porte de son minuscule lieu de vie totalement bordélique sans jeter un seul regard en arrière et dévala les escaliers attenants d'une traite.

Il avait déjà oublié le rêve.

&

Tout le monde savait que la communauté des ninjas était régie par un certain nombre de règles indispensables auxquelles tous et toutes étaient tenus et contrains d'obéir. Elles faisaient parties de ces lois dont on ne connaissait jamais la provenance mais qui étaient ingurgitées et intégrées avec une étonnante facilité, au point même qu'elles devenaient aussi élémentaires que la rotation de la Terre autour du Soleil. Les « Règles du ninja », par exemple, faisaient partie de ses principes établis par on-ne-savait-qui mais qui s'avéraient être d'une évidence telle que leur remise en question n'effleurait même pas l'esprit de ceux qui y étaient assujettis. Ce serait comme affirmer que la Terre n'était pas ronde, ou que la vache qui rit ne riait pas impossible soit dit en passant parce que la formule elle-même précise que la vache qui rit rit… bref ('--)…

Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'en ce monde de barges plus occupés à s'étriper qu'autre chose, il existait des postulats indémontrables sur lesquels étaient justement basés toutes les démonstrations, toutes les sciences et tous les raisonnements, et que parmi ce foisonnement d'axiomes, il y en avait un que tous se devaient de connaître et de respecter avec la plus grande prudence :

Sasuke n'était pas du matin.

Mais vraiment pas.

Bof, vous me demanderez sûrement comment il faisait pour être toujours en avance aux rendez-vous fixés s'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Ben en fait, vu qu'il n'était pas comme Shikamaru, pour qui soulever ne serait-ce qu'une paupière représentait une difficulté insurmontable, se réveiller ne lui posait pas plus de problème que ça. Au contraire, il lui suffisait de la caresse d'un seul et maigrelet rayon de soleil pour que ses yeux s'ouvrent brutalement par automatisme, plaçant hors d'accès les malheureuses minutes supplémentaires de répit dont il aurait éventuellement pu bénéficier avant le retentissement horripilant de la sonnerie de son réveil. Le vrai truc, c'était que si quitter les bras de Morphée ne lui était pas atrocement pénible, le faire du bon pied, était d'une autre paire de manches… Sasuke détestait le matin pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, et son humeur, qui s'en ressentait, n'en devenait que plus exécrable. Déjà qu'à la base c'était pas quelqu'un de très joyeux et causant, vous imaginez donc ce que ça donnait au saut du lit…

Pour tout dire, son animosité matinale s'était déclenchée depuis qu'il vivait seul dans cette grande résidence angoissante et froide à souhait, et qu'aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence endormi de ses débuts de journée. Ca lui faisait bizarre, à lui qui s'était toujours éveillé entouré des sonorités rassurantes que produisait son entourage. Les pas presque inaudibles d'Itachi qui partait pour un entrainement matinal, ceux conquérants de son père qui se dirigeait vers son bureau, ceux de sa mère qui trottinait d'un appareil à l'autre, préparant un délicieux petit-déjeuner dont l'odeur venait lui picoter les narines avec malice, les gazouillements des oiseaux qui, depuis, s'étaient inexplicablement tus, les entrechocs répétés des casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine, les voix enjouées de ses oncles et tantes éloignés qui saluaient au passage les autres membres de sa famille, les conversations allègres qui débutaient en même temps que les cris du bébé des voisins, tout ce tumulte naissant en parfait accord avec sa conception du réveil parfait. Alors vous comprenez bien que pour quelqu'un habitué à percevoir tout un remue-ménage dès les aurores, ouvrir les yeux dans une pièce impersonnelle et glauque s'avérait ne pas être des plus plaisants…

Le brun se tira du lit avec une expression sensiblement inquiétante plaquée sur le visage. Comme toujours… Gare à l'inconscient qui aurait l'imprudence de s'approcher de trop… Quiconque ferait le malheur de produire le moindre son dans un rayon de cent mètres serait déchiqueté avant même de se rendre compte du châtiment qui lui tombait dessus. Les impétueux oiseaux qui avaient cru bon de construire un nid juste en face de la fenêtre du glaçonet qui s'étaient lancés dans de joyeux pépiements dès les premières lueurs du jour avaient failli en faire les frais… D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient barrés très rapidement après qu'un kunaï avisé soit venu se planter dans l'entrelacs de branchages et de feuilles dans lequel reposaient leurs jolis œufs infortunés qui avaient bien vite imité les meilleures omelettes que lui préparait autrefois avec amour sa mère. Etrange quand même de constater à quel point le bruit lui manquait, et comme, en totale contradiction, il semblait ne pas le supporter… Peut-être que le fait de savoir que les réveils colorés et divins qu'il affectionnait tant n'étaient plus désormais que des souvenirs, lui rendait intolérable toutes pâles tentatives de ressemblance avec son passé ?... Ou alors que les abominables cauchemars dont il était victime lui pourrissaient tout simplement la moindre once de jovialité qui aurait pu effleurer son cerveau ?... Toujours est-il que l'Uchiwa exécrait les matins et que son aversion se lisait aisément sur la face de zombi déterré tout droit sorti du dernier opus de la saga « Resident Evil » qu'il affichait en ce moment même.

Et apparemment, aujourd'hui était pire que d'habitude, si j'en crois ses yeux bouffis et ses joues gracieusement marquées par la taie d'oreiller. A croire que tourner trois heures dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil pour finalement sombrer dans des rêveries pernicieuses sur son rival et finir par se calmer sous une douche froide n'étaient pas trop son truc.

Le beau brun - pas si beau que ça - à l'instant se leva sans un bruit et récupéra sans les voir les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille par habitude. Haut noir à col large et bermuda tout aussi noir. Très original… M'enfin bon, on est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas. Peut-être que deux ou trois bandages à la cuisse feraient une bonne décoration !!...Hum ! Bref. Laissant le lit défait à son triste sort, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de bain et posa ses affaires sur le meuble jouxtant le lavabo en émail. Ceci fait, il leva les yeux vers son reflet gentiment rendu par le miroir cerclé de bois d'ébène. Passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa figure ne serait pas de trop… Il était tout à fait conscient du prix que ses « groupies » seraient prêtes à payer rien que pour avoir en leur possession un portrait de leur « Sasuke d'amour » à peine réveillé, avec sa tête renfrognée et (surtout !) son pyjama ne se constituant en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon uni gris pâle. Ses yeux convergèrent vers la grande baignoire à gauche du meuble à serviettes, et il se dit que ça devrait être pire s'il prenait un bain… Toutes feraient sans un aucun doute un arrêt cardiaque en imaginant la mise en en circulation d'une photo de cette nature… Pathétique ! Puis, avisant brutalement le caleçon blanc de la veille qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de sécher correctement sur le bord en bois de l'appareil sanitaire, notre glaçon écarquilla les yeux.

Merde !! Il avait presque réussi à ne plus penser à son débile de coéquipier, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revoir d'ailleurs, et il fallait qu'un insignifiant caleçon complètement usé lui remette ce détail particulièrement agaçant et un tantinet envahissant en tête !! Comme s'il avait véritablement besoin de ce genre de souvenir !! Il soupçonnait fortement son Cœur d'y être pour quelque chose, mais bon, vu que le concerné était anormalement silencieux, il ne pouvait rien déduire. S'approchant rapidement du pauvre fautif qui n'avait rien demandé, l'Uchiwa s'en empara et le balança rageusement dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, le traître. Ensuite, il entra précipitamment sous la douche, en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, s'habilla en vitesse, repoussa furieusement l'image du buste de son rival qui se superposait à la sienne dans le grand miroir sur pied, se sermonna mentalement deux petites secondes, passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour fignoler sa tenue - quelques kunaï par-ci par-là, ça fait pas de mal - et repartit sans un regard pour le lit toujours défait, ni pour le frigo d'ailleurs.

En avant pour la mission. Même si s'en était une qu'il jugeait totalement inutile et indigne d'intérêt, il ferait son devoir de ninja et profiterait pour réfléchir à un moyen d'approfondir son entraînement solitaire. Il se devait de la réussir, et au fur et à mesure d'efforts assidus, il deviendrait un ninja fort et pourrait tuer son frère les doigts dans le nez. Son plan était simple, précis et sans bavures. Et Naruto Uzumaki n'y figurait aucunement, quoi qu'en dise son Cœur et son subconscient.

Il oublierait le rêve.

&

« C'est hors de question !! Je refuse !! » hurla un petit blond surexcité qui brandissait le poing d'un air enragé.

Le Sandaime Hokage leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et croisa les mains sur le bureau. Zen, zen… Il devait faire preuve de _beaucoup_ de patience, il le savait. Iruka-sensei, lui par contre, n'en avait pas tant que ça…

« NARUTO !! » beugla t'il en abattant ses mains sur la table. « Cesse de manquer de respect à notre Hokage !! Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit !! Vous êtes une équipe de genin, donc il est tout à fait normal que vous vous occupiez des missions de rang D. Il me semble que l'on t'a déjà expliqué tout ça ?! »

Le renardeau, vexé, croisa les bras en bougonnant, protestant que comme quoi c'était pas à lui, un ninja aussi talentueux, d'effectuer des tâches si ingrates. Kakashi-sensei, légèrement embarrassé par l'attitude, récurrente soit dit en passant, de son élève, se gratta l'arrière du crâne en souriant hypocritement, une goutte de sueur accrochée à son front.

« Naruto… » soupira t'il avec lassitude dans une tentative qu'il savait d'avance inutile. « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ce serait une mission de rang D, non ?? Tu avais largement le temps de te faire à l'idée. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, cette remarque ne fit qu'accentuer l'air boudeur du blondinet, qui s'assit d'ailleurs en tailleur à même le sol pour bien marquer sa désapprobation et maugréa d'un ton acide :

« Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que se soit du _nettoyage_ !! »

Déjà qu'il aimait pas particulièrement faire le ménage, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de son intérieur pour comprendre, alors si en plus il fallait qu'il s'y mette en dehors de chez lui… « Galère » aurait dit Shikamaru en résumant parfaitement la situation. Et Sasuke devait bien admettre que, pour une fois, il était entièrement d'accord avec son baka de partenaire. Non mais c'était quoi cette idée ?? Nettoyer les berges de la rivière !! Y avait pas d'autres personnes pour faire ça ?? En plus, avec la température qu'il allait faire, nul doute qu'ils fondraient tous avant la fin de la corvée… Inutile de préciser que, comme par hasard, leur bien-aimé sensei se volatiliserait sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte. C'était sa nouvelle habitude ces temps-ci. Soit disant pour renforcer leur esprit d'équipe… Mon œil va !! Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'il en jugeait par l'air totalement furax de leur ancien professeur. Et puis de toutes les façons, un glaçon tel que lui ne se permettrait certainement pas des protestations aussi puériles que vaines. Il n'était pas Naruto quand même. Donc il se tut et attendit les remontrances d'Iruka qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber.

« Tu n'as rien à redire !! Le choix des missions qui vous sont attribuées ne dépend que de l'Hokage en personne, compris ?? Donc maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Et, puisque cette mission est SI FACILE, je considère que vous êtes tout à fait capables de la réaliser avant la fin de la matinée. » ajouta t'il d'un ton sans réplique, tout en leur tendant d'une main sèche leur ordre de mission que Kakashi s'empressa de saisir. « Vous reviendrez faire votre rapport comme pour n'importe quelle mission et je vous transmettrai votre nouvelle tâche à ce moment là. Des questions ? »

Aucune. Juste les ronchonnements d'un Naruto pas très content, le rire d'un Kakashi toujours aussi embarrassé, et les regards mauvais d'une Sakura qui promettait mille et une souffrances au blondinet posé à côté d'elle. Iruka-sensei pouvait faire preuve d'une incroyable autorité lorsqu'il le voulait, c'en était presque effrayant…Il remplissait son rôle d'assistant à la perfection et ne se gênait absolument pas pour remonter les bretelles des ninjas récalcitrants. Sasuke non plus n'appréciait pas spécialement le fait qu'on leur colle ce genre de corvée, mais il n'était pas suffisamment débile pour l'ouvrir.

Et donc, en définitive, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, Naruto Sakura et lui, les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière, de grands paniers en osier au dos ainsi qu'une tige munie d'une pique à la main, à ramasser misérablement les quelques ordures que des campeurs ou des promeneurs irrespectueux avaient laissées traîner. Ca ne pouvait décemment pas être des ninjas, pour une question de règle de discrétion et également de paranoïa que tout bon shinobi se devait d'éprouver à un certain degré. De toutes les manières, il ne connaissait aucun ninja qui jetait inconsciemment des paquets de friandises sur son chemin. A part peut-être Chouji, mais bon… Et puis, il faisait une de ces chaleurs !! Notre cher glaçon était en train de fondre - au sens propre - sous les rayons ardents du soleil de dix heures, suant sang et eau dans son T-shirt bleu marine qui l'étouffait, malgré le courant frais qui lui passait entre les jambes. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour un brin d'ombre et un peu de répit !! Il avait même abandonné l'idée de s'entraîner à contrôler son chakra en marchant sur l'eau, parce que c'était beaucoup plus agréable de la sentir glisser sur ses extrémités. D'ailleurs, Naruto et Sakura avaient également suivi le mouvement, et ils étaient donc là, le pantalon retroussé pour les deux garçons, et le bas de la tunique flottant à la surface pour la jeune fille, à trébucher et s'écorcher les orteils sur les pierres pour essayer d'attraper des bouteilles et autres détritus malgré le courant qui les amenaient au loin. Vous me direz qu'ils avaient qu'à garder leurs chaussures, mais bon, je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de marcher avec des godasses gorgées d'eau… C'est plutôt désagréable… Surtout le charmant bruit qui accompagne chacun de vos pas et la sensation que procure le surplus en débordant… Bref, valait mieux les laisser sur la berge et se bousiller les pieds. Mission pourrie !! En plus, il ne pourrait même pas s'entrainer dans la petite clairière pas loin de chez lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, puisqu'avec l'imbécilité de l'autre Abruti, l'équipe serait obligée d'accomplir une autre corvée l'après-midi même.

Il soupira. Aussitôt, Sakura, à l'affut de ses moindres faits et gestes, releva la tête vers lui, et, semblant comprendre l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur, lança un regard noir au renardeau plus occupé à tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes qu'autre chose.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute Naruto !! » lui assena t'elle en même temps qu'elle l'aplatissait dans l'eau d'un coup de poing bien senti à l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais, Sakura-chan... » balbutia t'il en un affreux glouglou tandis qu'il ressortait avec difficulté sa tête ornée d'une jolie bosse de la surface. « J'y peux rien moi, si le vieux Hokage nous donne des missions aussi chiantes !! »

« Sois plus respectueux envers notre Hokage ! » le réprimanda t'elle sans pitié en lui tirant les oreilles. « Et puis, je ne parlais pas de ça. A cause de toi, on va être obligé de faire une autre mission inutile cet après-midi ! »

« Mais Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaannn !! » pleurnicha le blondinet à cours d'arguments. « T'es vraiment cruelle !! Fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, j'en ai assez qu'on nous colle tous les trucs nuls !! On est des ninjas, non ?? »

« Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas provoqué Iruka-sensei, on en serait pas là !! » contrecarra la kunoïchi, en tirant les joues de son partenaire. Le pauvre !... En plus d'avoir les orteils en sang et d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds, il arborait maintenant une belle bosse sur le sommet du chef et des traces rouges sur les joues et les oreilles…

L'Uchiwa, au loin, les regarda se crêper le chignon, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Si ces deux là continuaient de se chamailler, ils ne finiraient jamais la mission dans les temps. Hors de question pour une tâche, certes ingrate, mais néanmoins facile comme celle-ci.

« Oï, ça suffit vous deux !! Va falloir qu'on s'active si on veut pas cramer. » balança t'il d'un ton nonchalant, mais un brin agacé tout de même.

« Tu as raison Sasuke-kun, on s'y remet tout de suite !! » minauda sa coéquipière, un sourire faux-cul aux lèvres avant de saisir le blond par col et de le trainer derrière elle. « Par ta faute Sasuke-kun est énervé et on perd du temps. Vraiment Naruto !! »

« Pff… Sasuke-kun par ci, Sasuke-kun par là… Y en a tout le temps que pour lui !! Avec ses airs supérieurs, il se croit tellement fort » marmonna le petit blond, avant de s'interrompre devant les gros yeux et la face menaçante de sa coéquipière qui l'agrippait par le col.

« Tu as dit quelque chose Naruto ? » grogna t'elle d'une voix terrifiante en rapprochant encore plus son fardeau de son visage pour qu'il puisse _bien_ saisir le sens de ses propos.

« Non rien rien Sakura-chan !! » s'empressa de répondre le concerné, ne souhaitant pas voir sa vie s'achever à l'instant même.

Et c'est sur toutes ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se remirent au travail.

Mais, malheureusement pour notre glaçon, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas aussi paisiblement qu'elles l'auraient du. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué plus haut, il faisait une chaleur terrible, et l'avancée de l'astre solaire vers le zénith n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ajoutez à cela un Naruto dégoulinant qui prit la très bonne décision de mettre son sweat et son haut noir à sécher sur une pierre, et vous comprendrez le problème qui se pose à notre brun international. Ok, c'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il voyait le blondinet torse nu, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était la première fois après une nuit passée à se torturer l'esprit à propos d'un baiser plus ou moins accidentel et d'un rêve plus que compromettant.

Sasuke commença donc à paniquer. Panique qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il lança un petit coup d'œil furtif à son compagnon et que ledit œil dévia sur le torse fin, pas encore développé et tout bronzé que détenait le blond. Il détourna les yeux vivement et se sentit rougir. C'était quoi son problème, nom de Dieu ?? Il savait très bien comment c'était, un torse, et il n'y avait rien de bien excitant là dedans !! La seule différence entre eux, c'était la couleur dorée de celui de Naruto. A part ça, rien de bien nouveau !… Enfin, il y avait aussi les petits monceaux de chairs caramel qu'arborait l'Abruti en guise de tétons… Bizarre, les siens étaient plutôt dans le genre rosés (bave bave XD Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!XD). M'enfin, c'était pas grave, le caramel c'était pas mal aussi et il aimait bien le goût...

Le brun se mit une splendide baffe mentale. Bon sang, il allait pas recommencer avec les divagations bizarres ?? Et puis depuis quand est-ce qu'il aimait le caramel ?? Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi est-ce que brutalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater en douce le buste de son coéquipier ?? Il avait jamais fait une chose pareille auparavant, et franchement c'était pas les occasions qui avaient manqué !! Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à regretter de ne pas avoir scruté le torse de l'Idiot de service plus tôt !! Ca n'allait vraiment pas en ce moment. Ok, du calme. Ce n'était juste qu'un _buste_, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Bon, à la limite, si ça avait été la poitrine d'une fille, il aurait compris sa réaction, mais là, il devait se reprendre. Naruto était un garçon, donc il n'avait pas de poitrine, juste un torse comme lui-même, et s'il ne se trouvait rien de spécial en se regardant dans le glace, alors c'était que le blondinet n'était pas plus spécial que ça non plus. Point barre.

"N'empêche que même si ce n'est qu'un buste, reconnais qu'il est vraiment alléchant !! D'accord, il n'a pas encore d'abdominaux et de pectoraux bien développés, puisque vous n'êtes que des gosses, mais _tout de même_…" renchérit cependant le Cœur en bavant allègrement dans son coin.

"Mais arrête d'importuner Sasuke !!" rétorqua la Raison, de nouveau active après une longue inconscience. "Tu ne vois pas que ça le gêne ?? En plus, c'est un garçon, donc il n'a aucune raison de trouver des pectoraux ou des abdominaux alléchants vu que les siens seront bien mis en valeur d'ici quelques années."

"Tiens, t'es toujours vivante toi ??" remarqua justement le Cœur, arrêtant d'inonder le corps du brun pendant deux petites secondes. "Franchement Sasuke, regarde-moi ça. D'accord tu as un torse toi aussi donc tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est, mais bon, t'avais déjà vu une couleur aussi appétissante ?? Un joli doré comme une coulée de miel…"

"N'importe quoi ! Tu divagues mon vieux ! Du miel ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !! Sasuke mon petit, n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il te raconte !" prévint sa rivale d'un ton catégorique.

"… Du miel… Avec des tétons en caramel… C'est vachement bon le caramel… Et le miel aussi…" continua le Cœur, à fond dans son délire. (XD)

"Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu arrêtes de dire des sottises ?? Ce n'est pas parce que le buste de Naruto est d'une couleur… euh… plus foncée que celle de notre brun que ça voudrait dire qu'il est en miel !!" s'énerva la Raison en tapant du pied, les mains sur les hanches.

"Peut-être bien… Mais bon, vu qu'il n'a jamais goûté, il ne peut pas savoir !!" avança le Cœur, très sérieux. Puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il souffla sournoisement. "Ah, mais dans le rêve, il y a goûté si je me souviens bien… Même que selon ses dires, enfin ses pensées du moins, ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie…"

"Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve !!" rougit la Raison, percevant le petit « malheureusement » du Cœur en fond sonore. "Et puis, ça n'avait pas le goût de miel, il me semble ??"

"En effet, mais il n'empêche qu'il devait avoir très bon goût vu comment notre glaçon le léchait…" ajouta le Cœur, un sourire de traître sur le visage alors que Sasuke s'étouffait intérieurement sous la dénonciation. "Et tant qu'il n'y a pas goûté en vrai, il ne peut pas prédire la saveur de ce joli torse doré. Rien ne te dit qu'il n'a pas un goût de miel !!"

Oui, mais rien ne dit non plus qu'il a cette saveur et puis..."

L'Eventail laissa les deux compères dans leur coin débattre du goût du buste de l'Imbécile, et se retint de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers lui. Bon, il devait reprendre ses esprits là, ça commençait à bien faire. Il fit le vide quelques secondes, et reprit sa tâche sans que personne n'ait remarqué son grand dilemme. Mais le problème, parce qu'il y en a toujours un, c'est que toutes les ordures ne se trouvaient pas au même endroit - ça aurait été trop facile sinon - et notre ténébreux devait marcher et tourner en rond un tantinet pour les ficher au bout de sa lance. Et, comme par hasard, alors qu'il se penchait vers une grosse pierre en dessous de laquelle était coincé un morceau de tissu, un autre détail attira son attention. Il releva la tête…

… et tomba nez-à-nez avec Naruto.

Enfin… avec les fesses de Naruto.

Bref, en clair, le Baka blond était penché en avant pour s'emparer d'un détritus, et Sasuke, qui s'était tourné au mauvais moment, avait vue sur son postérieur.

Immédiatement, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent. Naruto qui enlevait son T-shirt. Naruto qui s'allongeait sur lui. Naruto qui ondulait des hanches. Naruto qui prenait ses mains et les posait sur ses fesses…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhh !! Le brun s'étrangla silencieusement, et rougit d'un coup en sentant une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Et les mots qu'avait prononcés le Cœur à son réveil et qui retentissaient en ce moment même dans sa tête ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. « La douceur de ses baisers, la tendresse de ses caresses, la saveur de sa peau dorée si appétissante, le moelleux de ses fesses dodues »… Kami-sama, pourquoi les choses comme ça n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?? Et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se retourner ?? S'il restait bêtement debout là à fixer le merveilleux fessier de son coéquipier ... _Merveilleux _?? Bon, du calme !! ZEN !!

Retrouvant sa mobilité, l'Uchiwa se détourna brusquement en respirant un bon coup pour calmer ses rougeurs, et envoya au passage un coup de hotte au renardeau qui, déséquilibré, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, le visage enfoncé dans l'eau, à moitié noyé par le poids de son chargement. Sasuke ne prêta aucune espèce d'attention aux vociférations du blondinet mécontent, obnubilé qu'il était par le gros plan du _fabuleux_ postérieur et par les sermons qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même pour oser avoir de telles pensées. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur, des gouttes de sueur sur le torse de l'autre - merde, voilà qu'il remettait ça - ou à cause de cette stupide mission qui lui faisait penser à des choses aussi déplacées. Toujours est-il qu'il commençait à en avoir marre. Surtout que le Cœur et la Raison ne lui étaient d'aucune aide à continuer à parlementer dans leur coin au sujet de choses qu'il ne voulait même pas savoir. Heureusement, ils avaient presque fini leur mission. Encore quelques bouteilles et le calvaire serait terminé. le brun se pressa, et enfin, l'équipe put prendre une pause, bien méritée après toutes les sensations fortes de la matinée. Ok, il avait été le seul à avoir des sensations fortes, mais ça, c'est pas grave.

Notre glaçon s'accroupit à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, et aurait soupiré de soulagement si les deux autres membres de sa team n'étaient pas affalés à ses côtés. Ben quoi, il n'allait quand même pas leur montrer à quel point cette ridicule mission de rang D l'avait épuisé ?! D'accord, c'était de la fierté mal placée, mais bon, règle des Uchiwa, article 5, alinéa 3 : « Un Uchiwa ne doit jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. » Donc il se retint, certes à grand peine, de se laisser aller contre l'arbre lui aussi. Tournant la tête vers le petit foyer qu'ils avaient mis en place avant de commencer le ramassage, et au dessus duquel trônaient quelques poissons embrochés, il fit rapidement les signes d'un Katon et embrasa les branchages, faisant s'élever une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé. Aussitôt, Naruto, réanimé comme par enchantement par les effluves qui venaient chatouiller ses narines, se releva d'un coup sec et se proposa pour tourner les broches et surveiller la cuisson. Quelle bonne volonté !! Le ténébreux, lui, se dévoua pour aller chercher de l'eau potable et, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Sakura ne l'accompagna pas, soucieuse qu'elle était de ne rien retrouver à se mettre sous la dent à leur retour. Enfin, ils déjeunèrent, au rythme des protestations de l'Uzumaki persuadé que son rival s'était attribué le plus gros morceau -ce qu'il avait lui-même tenté de faire, soit dit en passant. On aurait presque dit un pique-nique au bord de l'eau.

Ils finirent par éteindre le feu, disperser les cendres et les branches, et se préparer à partir, mais au moment de mettre les voiles, le renardeau sembla être frappé par une idée lumineuse.

« Na, na, ça vous dirait de rester faire une sieste ici ?? » proposa t'il d'un ton mutin. « Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi tout ce poisson m'a bien alourdi et maintenant je commence à avoir envie de dormir. En plus, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, vaudrait mieux pas qu'Iruka-sensei nous donne tout de suite l'autre mission parce qu'on risque de crever de chaud. »

« Naruto, espèce de fainéant !! » le rabroua sa partenaire en le frappant une nouvelle fois au crâne tout en se disant dans son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas tord et qu'elle serait bien restée à paresser sous l'arbre.

Sasuke quant à lui ne savait que penser. Apparemment, ce serait lui qui apporterait la décision finale, vu que Sakura ferait tout ce qu'il dirait de faire. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour un glandeur, surtout aux yeux de l'Hokage et du sensei, mais d'un autre côté, s'ils allaient faire leur rapport tout de suite, Iruka-sensei serait intraitable et leur collerait leur autre corvée sur le dos illico. Et s'il s'agissait d'un truc à faire au soleil encore… Les rayons de quatorze heures seraient sans pitié. Et puis, l'idée de rester sous l'ombre des grandes branches un petit moment à ne rien faire était particulièrement tentante…

Se retournant alors vers son acolyte, il fit une moue d'approbation en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux. Le blondinet, en voyant que son rival était d'accord avec son idée, afficha un immense sourire sur sa face, content d'avoir eu raison pour une fois.

Ils s'assirent donc tous au pied de l'arbre qu'ils avaient élus comme support, Sakura cherchant à s'accaparer le brun et Naruto pendu aux basques de sa coéquipière.

Maintenant qu'il était à l'ombre et immobile, le ténébreux sentait avec satisfaction ses muscles légèrement fourbus se détendre. La chaleur se faisait moins forte, et les rayons qui filtraient à travers les feuilles pour venir effleurer son visage par intermittence lui chatouillaient quelques fois le nez, lui donnant envie de sourire. Il se sentait bien. Naruto, allongé à côté de lui après que la jeune fille l'ait dégagé à coups de pieds, ronflait depuis un petit moment déjà - à croire qu'il suffisait qu'il se pose quelque part pour s'endormir comme une masse - et Sakura, qu'il avait réussi à décoller de son torse, dodelinait de la tête de l'autre côté. Ils formaient sûrement un joli tableau. Il devait être vachement crevé pour penser ce genre chose. Fantasmer sur son équipier lui prenait toute son énergie. La preuve, il n'eut même pas la force de se baffer pour ce qu'il venait d'admettre. Ses paupières se faisaient drôlement lourdes là, et franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de résister.

Doucement, il s'endormit.

&

_Naruto était là, en face de lui, alangui contre une grosse roche, la moitié des jambes baignant dans la fraîcheur du courant, le torse luisant de sueur et d'eau, le soleil illuminant sa chevelure or. _

_Sasuke plissa les yeux. _

_L'Idiot étincelait, et le miroitement des gouttes perdues sur son corps lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. _

_Le brun sentait bien que la situation était bizarre. Elle était où Sakura ?? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait l'autre Baka, appuyé contre la pierre, probablement endormi ?? Il avait pas peur de tomber dans les vapes ?? Et justement, pourquoi lui, qui était également debout en plein soleil, ne mourrait pas de chaud ?? Au contraire, il se sentait divinement bien, comme si les rayons ardents de l'astre au dessus de lui ne l'atteignaient pas directement…Etrange._

_Il tourna la tête, à la recherche de leurs paniers remplis de déchets, mais ne trouva aucun récipient, que ce soit sur la berge que dans l'eau. Vraiment étrange. _

_Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il allait quand même pas rester planté là comme un imbécile toute sa vie. Il s'avança vers son coéquipier, s'étonnant silencieusement de l'absence de douleur provoquée en temps normal par les chocs des graviers contre ses orteils. Il arriva sans encombre près de l'Abruti, toujours lascif contre son rocher, et se demanda avec perplexité s'il avait décidé de prendre un bain de soleil. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, il était suffisamment bronzé comme ça. Y avait qu'à voir la couleur de son torse pour comprendre. Comme l'avait dit son Cœur un peu plus tôt, il était d'un joli doré très appétissant…_

_Sasuke se surprit se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise. Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était quoi encore ce délire ?? Et pourquoi le blond ne réagissait pas à se présence ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas être endormi sous ce soleil de plomb, ce serait du suicide !! Pris d'un doute, l'Uchiwa avança lentement la main vers son acolyte, préférant le réveiller que le voir se taper une insolation sous son nez._

_Seulement, le renardeau ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son geste, et ouvrit délicatement les yeux._

_Notre glaçon resta interdit. Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, une insulte, une recommandation, une provocation, qu'importe ! Mais là, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot. Sa bouche elle-même semblait ne pas vouloir obéir à ses ordres. Et puis, il avait sacrément du mal à se détacher des yeux de l'autre baka._

_Purée, il allait se noyer !! C'était permis d'avoir des yeux aussi bleus ?? Et ces reflets océans là aussi ?? Y avait rien d'illégal là dedans ??_

_Le brun déglutit difficilement et chercha un moyen d'échapper à l'hypnose de son partenaire… avant de se stopper à nouveau._

_LA lueur. Merde. _

_Naruto le fixait toujours. Toujours aussi calme. Anormalement calme d'ailleurs. Toujours appuyé contre la pierre. Toujours torse nu. Toujours étincelant._

_Mais maintenant, il y avait LA lueur. LA satanée lueur. _

_Et Sasuke sentit son esprit et toutes ses facultés de raisonnement s'envoler au loin… Très loin même. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Et franchement, elle était vraiment chiante. A cause d'elle, tout son corps se mit à chauffer graduellement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Surtout qu'elle avait recommencé à le supplier. Elle lui suggérait des choses qu'il savait complètement honteuses, mais malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard vers le buste en face de lui. _

_Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment le goût du miel… _

_En tous cas, il était joliment rôti, et s'il avait été un grand amateur de viande, il aurait sauté dessus sans préavis. L'Uchiwa n'aimait pas spécialement la viande rôtie, ni le miel en passant, c'est pourquoi il ne se jeta pas sur son équipier. _

_Mais bon, il devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait bien ça, à ses heures…_

_Il se pencha lentement vers le cou du blondinet et s'arrêta, attendant un geste de rejet qui ne venait décidément pas. Alors il ferma les yeux et huma profondément l'odeur du corps lui faisant face. _

_Toujours la même. Toujours aussi apaisante. Toujours aussi poignante. _

_Le brun sourit imperceptiblement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée. Un bisou. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis une multitude. D'abord sur le cou. Puis le long de la mâchoire. Sur les joues. Les oreilles. Le nez. Les tempes. Le front. Le menton._

_Naruto avait refermé ses yeux._

_Alors, au ralenti, notre glaçon s'autorisa à s'approcher de ses lèvres rosées. Il les attrapa avec douceur et se retint de soupirer de bonheur. _

_Elles lui avaient manqué quand même. _

_Il les cajola un petit moment comme il aimait tant le faire. Elles étaient tendres. Et il aimait leur goût. Celui de la langue qui lui titillait la lèvre inférieure aussi d'ailleurs. Il joua avec elle, la taquinant, l'attirant à l'extérieur de son antre, puis la pourchassant dans sa cavité, glissant sur elle, la pinçant tendrement, la chatouillant sensuellement. Il sentit de petits doigts couler dans ses cheveux et des paumes serrer doucement ses mèches. Finalement, il s'autorisa à laisser échapper un minuscule soupir et entendit l'autre répondre par un gémissement bas. Il était parcouru de frissons. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se décolla de la bouche de son rival et l'observa encore. _

_Toujours là, LA saleté de lueur. A lui souffler des trucs pas nets._

_Avec lenteur, il se pencha de nouveau, mais cette fois vers le fameux buste. Il finirait par savoir si c'était du rôti ou du miel._

_Il recommença à poser des baisers papillons partout où il le pouvait, avant de sortir la langue pour oser goûter la peau qui l'obsédait tant. _

_Ni rôti, ni miel. Mais d'un côté, il le savait déjà. Et puis, c'était pas grave en fait. Vu que c'était vachement meilleur._

_Il continua son exploration, suçota les clavicules, suivit le dessin des pectoraux naissants avant de s'atteler à celui des abdos, embêta malicieusement le nombril puis revint lentement vers les bouts caramel. _

_Le renardeau frémissait, et contracta sensiblement ses poignes en percevant des lèvres humides se refermer sur son téton gauche._

_Sasuke ne remarqua même pas que c'était pas du caramel. La plainte du Baka lorsqu'il avait tiraillé la petite boule de chair avec ses dents l'avait rendu tout bizarre. Il avait très chaud maintenant. Pourtant il ne sentait toujours pas les rayons… Il s'amusa également avec les petits boutons, les maltraitant un peu et promenant distraitement ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis, avant que celui-ci ne pose ses paumes sur ses épaules et ne le repousse._

_Tiens, encore une impression de déjà-vu… _

_Le brun releva la tête vers son partenaire, un peu inquiet. Et s'il était dégoûté ?? Affolé ?? Choqué ?? Mais, il se calma vite. LA lueur était toujours là. Même qu'elle devenait carrément plus forte. Alors pourquoi… ??_

_L'Uzumaki se décolla avec sensualité de la roche, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'Eventail en face de lui, et il le repoussa encore un peu, le plat des mains posé sur son torse. Sasuke fit un pas en arrière par automatisme et sembla se réveiller un instant de l'enchantement dans lequel il était plongé. Avant de se figer de nouveau._

_Naruto s'était retourné et lui présentait maintenant son dos, couché sur le ventre contre la pierre._

_Fallait pas être une lanterne pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait, et notre ténébreux ne se fit pas prier. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et suivit des yeux le frisson qui parcourut son acolyte au même moment. Il avait vraiment très chaud. Lentement, il déposa d'autres petits bisous sur le dos du petit blond, lèvres légèrement écartées, bout de la langue dépassant. Ses mains ne voulaient pas rester inactives, allez savoir pourquoi, et décidèrent qu'un peu d'exploration ne serait pas mal du tout. Arrivé au creux des reins du renardeau, il était tout frémissant lui aussi et donnerait cher pour un verre d'eau fraîche. La peau en face de lui était recouverte de chair de poule et il pouvait entendre de petits gémissements s'échapper de plus en plus nombreux de la bouche du blondinet. Notre brun embrassa alors cette zone, déclenchant un frissonnement chez son rival, avant de remarquer qu'il avait les yeux au niveau du fameux fessier dodu. Il déglutit et essaya de garder la tête froide malgré l'intense chaleur qui l'avait envahi. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé y déposer quelques baisers !..._

_Il rougit d'avoir osé penser une telle chose, et remonta aussi sec enfouir son visage dans le cou doré. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais le corps frissonnant de son coéquipier contre le sien ne jouait pas spécialement en faveur d'une quelconque prise de conscience. Surtout lorsque le dit coéquipier commença à se cambrer légèrement, de façon à ce que son fabuleux postérieur se retrouve en contact très rapproché avec la partie du brun se trouvant au niveau de la braguette de son bermuda, et chaloupa lentement des hanches, provoquant un doux frottement entre les deux zones mises en contact._

_Sasuke suffoqua et se retint de justesse de défaillir. Les frissons électriques qui l'avaient parcouru étaient si forts qu'il en tremblait légèrement. Dieux !! S'il s'était attendu à ca !! Pendant l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de se décoller du corps sous lui lui traversa l'esprit, mais une deuxième ondulation lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, et au contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de se resserrer contre le petit corps en gémissant._

_Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que c'était enivrant !!_

_Le glaçon se mit à suçoter le cou du blondinet en face de lui afin de réprimer un soupir, alors que les frottements reprenaient. La tête lui tournait sérieusement là, et il sentait que son pantalon devenait lentement mais sûrement trop serré… _

_Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ca recommençait comme la dernière fois !! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?? Se décoller de Naruto ou le laisser faire ?? Et est-ce qu'il arriverait à savoir jusqu'où … Un autre ondoiement du bassin lui fit perdre le chemin de sa pensée. La sensation des fesses du Baka qui se frottaient contre lui de cette façon était si agréable !... Son pantalon rétrécit encore un peu. Peut-être devait-il participer lui aussi ?? Ca pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça…_

_Doucement, il lança ses reins vers l'avant, recherchant de lui-même le contact cette fois-ci. Et il fut servi !! Son souffle s'accéléra encore un peu et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il mordilla l'oreille à sa portée en se retenant de geindre, et s'apprêta à réitérer son geste. De toutes les façons, même s'il voulait s'arrêter, c'était trop tard, et il avait tellement envie…__** Ca**__ recommençait à monter et_

« suke-kun !! Sasuke-kun !! Réveille-toi !! »

La voix qui lui avait d'abord paru lointaine le réveilla finalement en sursaut. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, légèrement hagard, pour rencontrer ceux de ses coéquipiers, tous deux penchés sur lui, l'observant d'un air discrètement inquiet et carrément curieux, respectant inconsciemment une distance de sécurité leur permettant d'éviter un kunaï balancé dans un accès de mauvaise humeur. Le brun se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il avait vraiment trop chaud et ses joues devaient certainement avoir pris feu. Il avait soif aussi et l'impression bizarre que son pantalon était vaguement trop petit…

« Ben il t'arrive quoi, Teme ?? »

Il croisa les yeux azur de son rival.

Et tout son rêve lui revint en tête. Ainsi que sa situation.

…

Merde !! Il faisait quoi maintenant ??

&

**A suivre.**

&

Et voilà, fin de mon troisième chapitre !! Le quatrième est en cours d'écriture (plus des 3/4 en fait), mais vu comment mon inspiration est sporadique et fluctuante, rien ne garantit qu'il sera là la semaine prochaine. Par contre, quelques petits travaux le seront, ça, c'est sûr ! Et puis concernant les suivants... ils sont pas du tout tapés, et certains ne sont même pas encore imaginés étant donné que j'écris "au fil de l'eau", mais j'essaierai au possible de tenir mes délais.

Je voulais également faire une remarque aux reviewers anonymes si charitables : ce serait sympa de mettre votre adresse e-mail lorsque vous postez un commentaire, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir vous répondre, et ne pas pouvoir m'attriste un peu. J'ai coutume de répondre à tous mes messages, donc je n'aime pas laisser certains de côté, alors que je réponds à d'autres. Mais après, c'est vous qui voyez...

Voili voilou pour cette fois !! Et merci d'avance à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me laisser une review !


End file.
